A Place I Can Call Home
by Shivana
Summary: "I couldn't live in that future; there was nothing left for me.   I've got nowhere to go..."  Her voice fading, just like time itself.  Bra survives a horrible future, to make a better one in a new life. Rewritten! GotenxBra read and review :D
1. Desperate Times

Author's notes: Hello! Some people say Bra/Goten's age difference made them an unusual couple. In this fic however, Bra is from an alternate future (Mirai Bra). Her future is similar to Mirai Trunks', its left in disaster due to the androids. In her timeline she did manage to be born while the androids appeared much later than expected. As you can tell, there are some differences in the original timeline. Don't worry I'll try to explain it as best as I can in later chapters :D

*I have added more to the story in order to fluff it out a bit, not leaving it so linear*

Also, I don't own DBZ/DBGT ^^

* * *

**Desperate Times**

Light rain had fallen that day, though it was not enough to extinguish the fires from the destroyed buildings that slowly crumbled along the empty streets. Red embers leaped up with the flames, the black smoke trailing it's way up to the sky to gather into thick pillowy bluffs of smog. It was a fire created through treachery, whatever happiness one could find in this world would be short lived. The androids would see to it, that they'd be the only ones having a good time. Screams, explosions, frantic cries for help were a regular occurance. They rang out through the air at any given time, especially at night. Sleep would not come easy; then again not many things did, especially in these times.

The mound of earth that held Vegeta's dead body was marred with footsteps. Someone had taken great pleasure to trample upon the dead. Everytime she came to visit her father's grave, Bra would smooth out the ground with her hands, almost like smoothing a sheet out on a freshly made bed. On some days, tears would fall from her eyes onto the dust covered ground. How she wished her father was still here with her. She closed her eyes for a moment, whispering a prayer for her father to find rest. Her thoughts rushed back to when he was alive, he would buy her anything she wanted, he doted on her with much care. He was a good father and a great fighter. He died protecting her mother, Bulma. Though the details of that day were left unclear, her mother did not talk about it much. The hurt in Bulma's heart caused by that day probably would never heal.

Bra's thoughts were cut short when she heard the siren ring out through the city.

"An attack!" She gasped as she quickly got up from Vegeta's grave, giving it one last look before hurrying home.

She ran through the back alleys and side streets, away from the main roads in order to avoid the risk of meeting up with the androids. Fear pumping through her body as her feet pounded on the pavement, her house was on the next block. However, when she reached the Capsule Corp complex, she quickly came to a hault. The door had been melted open. Sheer terror gripped her body now, but it would not stop her. Her brother and mother were inside, she had to find them. After quickly composing herself, she entered her broken home. Glass crunching under her shoes, she looked down to see her family photos were broken, strewn across the ground, discarded there as if they meant nothing. She felt a rush of anger build inside her, but she could not give into that, she had to find her brother and mother.

Just then, she heard her mother scream. It was coming from the basement, the hidden bunker.

"How did the androids find us?" Her thoughts raced.

Mustering all the courage she had, she slowly approached the basement steps towards the underground labs. She could hear the rummaging of furniture being thrown about from downstairs. Wood splintering as chairs and tables were tossed around like paper. The halogen lights flickered and ticked on and off, until it finally gave way plunging the room into darkness. The downstairs room became silent.

'Have the androids gone on deeper into the lab?' She wondered to herself, as she blindly felt around for the hand rail. Her hand touched wall, sliding her hand down she felt the cold steel rail. She quickly grasped onto it, then slowly climbed down one step at a time, completely blind in this dark abyss. She had stumbled a few times, hushing herself as best as she could after each fall. She stepped over more freshly made glass, silently hoping to not fall or slip in this darkness. This being a lab, who knew what hazardous materials were on the ground.

"And here I am walking blindly in all of it, just great." She murmered to herself.

A burning smell suddenly permeated the air, her eyes searched the area, a white fluorescent light could be seen shining through the glass panes of the double doors. She slowly made her way there, she was now in a dimly lit hallway. The entire area was pock-ridden with bullet holes, the ceramic tiles under her feet were cracked as she walked down the sparsely lit area. There were papers strewn about in disarray. Before she could take notice to any other damage, a scream pierced through the air from down the hall. Her heart sank, it was her mother's scream.

Bra quickly made her way down the hallway towards Bulma's screams, memories flashed in her head of her mother and her brother, for certainly Trunks had to be there with her. The two rarely left the lab lately since they were both working on an experiment together. This bunker had been built for protection with sturdy steel walls and doors, the Briefs' had remained hidden for the most part, Bra was still in shock that the androids had actually found it.

"And now the androids are here, right in our own home!" she clenched her fist, she continued to run as fast as she could.

An overwhelming sense of dread rushing over her. The large double doors of her mother's laboratory came into view, the glass was cracked. Blue sparks within illuminated the area enough to make

Bra stop dead in her tracks. Peering inside was a most horrific sight.

"Trunks..." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

Her brother was dead.

There he was, lifeless; his hair matted with blood from the surrounding blood pool he was lying in.

"His sword… they stabbed him with his own sword." Bra choked out, through her tears.

Bulma was shaking with grief; they had killed her son in front of her.

Android 17 turned to look at Bulma pathetically whimpering over her dead son. Her head was bent low, half screaming at the androids in rage and grief over her lost child.

"Shut the old woman up too!" The dark haired android said to his partner while grinning.

They didn't even hesitate, didn't even think twice; they blasted straight through her heart, killing her instantly. Her mother and brother were both gone, all in an instant.

Stifling her scream, Bra tried with every bit of strength she could muster to regain control of her panic stricken body.

"Let's see what else is crawling around in this dump." Android 18 carelessly muttered as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. The two were so amused with their kills they began shooting the area up with a varage of beams and blasts.

Bra tried her best to ignore the pain, the grief, she tore her eyes away from the scene. She pinched herself, she was still alive. Her mother and brother would not want her to die by these androids, they would not allow her to kill herself either.

"If I stay here, they'll kill me."

The realization came to her fast; maybe it was her hidden saiyan survival instinct that kicked in? Whatever it was, if she did not get out of here she would be dead next. She spun around and ran as quickly as she could down the hallway.

All kinds of thoughts rushed through her mind,

"They took their lives away so fast, cold and heartless monsters. Mom, Trunks, I'll get out of here. I'll survive and live my days in a better life, I promise." tears fell from her eyes, staining her cheeks as she made her way to her escape.

She knew what had to be done now. Her mother and brother had made necessary evacuation and emergency plans if anything should happen in dire circumstances. This was the day they had all feared would happen. Everyone she knew was gone, friends, family, there was nothing here for her anymore.

Her grandfather's lab was just up ahead. She quickly fingered the keypad, giving the necessary password and finger print identification. The electronic door opened, the rush of cool air hit her face as she entered the room. A large explosion rang out through the hallways, dust from the ceiling started to fall. The androids were demolishing the bunker, probably to kill off any other survivors. The willpower to survive drove Bra to push on forward; she quickly went to the back of the room, opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a small black box. She clicked open one of the capsules and threw it.

It was a time machine. The word "Hope" was written on the side, it was Bulma's hope for her children to make it out of this world. To not have to suffer and hide, not knowing who would be next to die. This was the emergency plan, the experiment Trunks and Bulma slaved away after, the future for either Trunks or Bra. Her maternal instincts would not allow her children to live a life of suffering. If things did not improve, this time capsule was set for the past, a past with hopefully better living conditions than this nightmare they lived in right now. What awaited her in that timeline, Bra did not know.

"Hope." She thought as she booted up the time machine for departure.

"I hope it's better than this life." Her vision blurred with tears as the painful reality of all this hit her. She slammed down on the launch button, disappearing, not knowing where the time stream would take her.

* * *

Hope you guys like it so far :D will be working on another chapter soon, please write in reviews :o they help me write quicker :)


	2. Yours was the first face that I saw

I don't own dbz/dbgt :P

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Yours was the first face that I saw**

Bra didn't know how long she had traveled before reaching her destination; she must've dozed off during the whole trip. She had awoken with her head resting on the dashboard. The time machine was still intact, she had landed safely, but just where had she landed?

The area looked like a green field; a mountain could be seen in the far off horizon. Bra pressed the eject button, opening the hatch so she could investigate the area further. The sweet smell of the lush green grass came to her first; a hint of fragrance was in the air due to the wildflowers growing amongst the grass. Birds were chirping in the nearby trees behind her. An ever blue sky was above her head. The sun was there in its sky, sending its dappled light through the leaves of the trees. There was so much peace to be felt here. There was so much life.

A gust of breeze blew past her; it made the blades of grass dance with the wind. Her body shuddered slightly; she hugged her shoulders realizing she was not properly dressed for this time of the year. The weather was a bit cold; this must be the beginning of spring. This world was waking from its winter slumber, and she had awoken to a new world.

The sun seemed to be sinking from where she had originally seen it. Quickly, she remembered her objective was to find her parents in this time.

'I hope I'm welcomed. I hope they don't think I'm some con artist or a weirdo for just showing up on their doorstep.' These thoughts and concerns came to her as she returned her time machine to its capsule, securing it in the black box it had originally come in.

'Where am I supposed to go? How do I find my parents, am I even in the same city as them right now?' she was befuddled with questions. She rolled her eyes when a sudden realization came to her, she could fly. So all she had to do was search the area for a town and ask around for the direction of Capsule Corp. Everyone should know about Capsule Corp, right?

And with that thought in her head, she took flight. She couldn't help but smile, this world was beautiful. The scenery she saw from above was breathtaking. There were streams, forests, grassy plains; everything so full of life. She had momentarily forgotten about the catastrophe she had left behind her, seeing all this made her feel alive.

She had flown a good distance, taking in all the sights had to offer. Suddenly she saw pillows of smoke come from up ahead. She was suddenly worried about androids, until she floated closer, noticing the smoke was coming from a chimney.

"A house?" She thought to herself. Her eyes scanned the area, no one was around. She gave a confused look as she landed in front of the house. The girl knew she was strong enough to take on a normal human if anything dangerous were to ever happen, so fear did not come to her naturally. As far as she was concerned, androids were the only thing she really feared in life.

"Bulma?" Someone had questioned from behind her.

Bra turned around staring wildly for who could know of her mother's name?

Her eyes fell upon a dark haired man, his face friendly yet perplexed. He was carrying a pile of fire wood under his arm. He had been studying her, it seems. But how long had he been there, she didn't even notice his presence!

The young man was indeed looking at her appearance; her hair was strikingly similar to Bulma's. Her clothing said otherwise though. This girl in front of him had lower quality of clothing compared to Bulma's richer tastes. Some of her clothing was tattered; he noted the small tears in her stockings. Bulma wouldn't dress like this, it's not her age.

The boy dared to move closer, his eyes lingered on her lips, cheeks, and then finally rested upon her eyes.

"So blue" He said thoughtfully, his words seemed questioning.

Bra blushed and stepped back from this man, he sure was brave to get in her face this way. But did he know her mother? She couldn't take anymore of the silent examining, putting her hands on her hips she asked,

"Who are you? And how do you know my mother?"

"Your mother?" He started to laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

Bra stared, a confused look played upon her face. This guy was laughing at her and she didn't know why.

"Trunks should've told me he had a sister, wow incredible!" He smiled at her

"Trunks…" she looked bewildered, Trunks was alive and this guy knew him! The light in her face clearly showed she was happy.

"Do you know where my brother is? Can you take me to him?" She asked excitedly

"You don't know?" He looked confused now, and then with a smile again he nodded his head.

"Just hold on a minute ok, I'll go put these away." He motioned to the firewood he was carrying under his arm. She crossed her arms, expecting him to take his time walking to the house and pack away the lumber. Instead, he rose to the air and threw all the pieces of wood at the house, they landed in a neat pile… but no human could do that!

"What the hell?" She half whispered, what kinda guy was this? Maybe Trunks taught him this stuff. He flashed before her, in her face once more looking at her curiously. Bra turned her head to the side, her eyes averting his. Really, couldn't this guy stop staring?

With her arms crossed, her gaze not looking at him, she levitated into the air. The boy followed, slight surprise in his voice he said,

"Wow you even know how to fly, I guess Trunks taught you plenty. Haha! That guy kept his sister secret from me all these years, wonder what he'll say now that I found out!" The boy smirked; he was in a very good mood for some reason.

Bra followed close by him as they flew over wooded area and grassy fields, his intentions don't seem bad, but just who is this guy?

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked curiously, looking at his features, she wondered if she had seen him somewhere before.

"Oh, forgot to introduce myself!" he chuckled; he turned to look at her.

"I'm Goten, nice to meet you. I'm the son of Goku, or as your father calls him, Kakarot."

"Goku's son…" She murmured, as she turned her head to look forward. Her mind was filled with questions now. But the real questions would begin when she arrived at her brother's house.

* * *

Thus ends chapter 2! Please let me know what you think, it helps me write these stories faster :) I wrote up a storyline for this fanfic, so I hope to write more on it. Just hope everyone likes it out there xD


	3. The Mysterious Girl

**The Mysterious Girl**

They had flown on for some time, the night air made her shiver a bit. Goten must've taken notice to this because he stopped mid air. She stopped shortly and looked back at him.

"You must be cold," He said while looking her over, her clothing wasn't well suited for the temperature, especially with the wind lashing at them from flying.

Bra shook her head; she could deal with a little cold.

"I can handle it, its okay…" she stopped talking when she saw him take off his shirt. He had taken the long sleeved navy blue shirt he wore under his orange gi off. He shook it out a little and then tossed it to her, she nervously caught it. He was a stranger, yet he cared enough to help her. She had never met someone so kind before.

"You should hurry up and put it on, we might be able to reach Trunks before dinner," His words cut through her thoughts.

"Right, th..thanks." She had no idea why she felt shy about putting on a guy's shirt. She never had male friends; the only guy she really knew was Trunks. She quickly pulled it on, and then the two of them continued their journey.

The shirt was warm, she felt less uneasy. She even dared to open up a little to him, he felt like someone she could trust, being the son of Goku after all. Her mother had always told her stories about how great Goku was. She could see the kindness in his son and understand why now.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you my name," she met his eyes as he turned to look back at her.

"My name's Bra, it's an unusual name, huh? I'm the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, and like you said, I'm Trunks' sister." She told him.

"Bra, I like it. You look so much like your mother; I just knew you were related somehow. Though it's so strange I've never seen you before." He was deep in thought until his eyes looked downwards for a moment.

"Oh, we're here." He said as he stopped and floated downwards towards the Capsule Corp complex. Bra followed.

This was home? Capsule Corp seemed to be thriving in this time. It was built on a huge lot of land, almost an entire block long. She looked with much curiosity and amazement at the house and buildings.

"Trunks you dog! Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" she heard Goten yell from behind her. She spun around to see a familiar purple haired Trunks behind her with Goten.

"Goten, where did you pick this girl up from?" He asked skeptically, looking at the girl from the distance which he stood.

"Huh? She's your sister isn't she? That's what she told me."

"What? I have no sister"

Trunks was staring incredulously at her, then at Goten. Then he shook his head, and started walking towards the entrance of his home.

"Let's ask mom, she'll sort this thing out."

Bra stepped backward, she was scared. Trunks didn't believe she was his sister, what if no one believed her? She saw Goten turn back to look at her, he seemed speechless. They waited in silence, but not for long. Trunks emerged back with Bulma, and Vegeta closely behind.

"She says she's related to us, my sister." Trunks reported as the newcomers all stood there looking at the girl.

Bra felt embarrassed. She had to explain somehow.

"I know this all sounds crazy but please hear me out!" She started, getting everyone's attention.

"My name is Bra; I'm not from this time. I'm from a time where the Earth's Special Forces have been destroyed; my friends and family are all dead in my time." She hesitated at this, and looked at each of their faces.

"In my time, you all have died by the androids. I'm the only one left." She bit back her tears, Vegeta crossed his arms, he was clearly thinking about the girl's words.

"I am your daughter; I don't know how I can prove…"

Then she remembered the black box she was holding, her mom had said this would help in her identification. She lifted it up and handed it to Bulma, hoping that she would understand and believe her through the contents in this box.

"You… I mean, my mom from the future told me that this younger you would understand if you read the details in this box." She told Bulma in a slightly confused manner.

Bulma took the box. She and her father were deep in thought, but Trunks was agitated.

"You can't believe this mom, what if she's some fan girl of Capsule Corp, dying her hair to match yours just to get rich?" Trunks asked with heavy suspicion.

"That could be true Trunks, but we have to make sure. If what this girl's saying is true, then she's a part of this family." She turned her focus to Bra.

"Please come inside, we're going to figure this out. But if I find that you are lying to us, this is no laughing matter, we'll call the cops." She warned.

"I understand," She said hesitating a bit. She didn't expect a warm greeting, but this was almost painful. She sat solemnly in the living room along with Goten, Trunks and Vegeta.

Bulma opened the black box, inside were several documents, capsules, pictures, and a needle? Bulma started to read the documents silently, raising her eyebrows every now and then at the new pieces of information she was probably retaining. Vegeta who was sitting by her leaned back in the chair now. This doesn't look good. The tension in the air was so thick; you could cut it with a knife, until Bulma spoke out.

"We're going to take a DNA test, this letter has proven to me that it is indeed my own handwriting and me being the author of it. Its uncanny how detailed it is, things that only I would know are written in this letter." She picked up the syringe from the box.

"Hm, even knew I would do a DNA test through blood. Probably because she wanted to erase all doubt, and also to pick up your Saiyan blood as well." Bulma stood up and motioned for Bra to follow her. Bra picked up the black box along with the documents and followed Bulma towards her lab. The men were left alone for now, pondering over the new details they had just learned about the girl.

* * *

Will they believe her? Find out in the next chapter :P read and review please ^^

i don't own dbz/gt etc lol


	4. This is the first day of my life

**This is the first day of my life**

"So do you really think she's your sister?" Goten asked aloud as the three of them sat there in the living room awaiting the results.

"I have no idea, she looks a lot like mom, but we can't be sure yet." Trunks leaned back against the leather sofa, his eyes looking up towards the ceiling.

"It would be cool to have a little sister," He was seriously thinking about it.

"How old is she anyway?" Goten wondered.

Vegeta suddenly got up and walked off towards Bulma's lab. Surprised, the two boys quickly followed him. This didn't look good. Vegeta opened the door to find Bulma at her work desk and bra sitting on a small stool near a table.

"Surely, you did not think you'd become a part of this family without my questioning, did you?" Vegeta asked the girl, she sat up and then nodded at her father. Anyone would be scared of Vegeta, but she wasn't; even Trunks and Goten looked scared for her. He was very much like the father she knew, she had to show him that she was his child. She got up and went over to Vegeta, standing there, she looked into his face, waiting for the assault of questioning. Vegeta seemed amused by this, a small smile on his face.

"While it's true that you look like the woman, how are we to be certain that you are who you say you are," He started, crossing his arms

"Why was I dead in your time? I refuse to believe I would die by such weaklings! The androids here in this time have already been taken care of." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, he did not believe her.

They were dead in this time? She smiled, she had nothing to worry about now. This life was a certain one, a safe one.

Bra opened the black box on the table, she took out a capsule, clicked it and threw it on the ground. When the smog cleared away, the remnants on the ground left everyone with mouths agape, especially Vegeta's. They were relics from the past. Scouters, Saiyan armor, the distinct shaped symbol that belonged to a very old version of Vegeta's battle uniform. There were all sorts of memories and treasures from the past there that linked to Vegeta, even his pink shirt. Vegeta shook his head now, how could this girl possess all these articles that belonged to him. Even a crazed Dr Gero, who had had monitored Goku all his life could not obtain so much material things for no purpose, useless things at that.

"I used to visit your grave everyday, dad." her voice quivered slightly, the memories were harsh but she did not cry in front of them. The room was quiet, Bulma laid a hand on Bra's shoulder.

"You are my child." She said it with confirmation. Bra looked up, she believes me?

"How do you know for certain?" Vegeta questioned.

"Well who else would keep all your mangy gear!" She made fun of him, Vegeta didn't seem amused.

"Besides, I just got the results of the DNA test. You can't fake blood. It's confirmed, she is in relation to us."

"But, how come she wasn't born in this time?" Trunks, had asked a very good question.

Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other for a moment. Bulma decided to speak about it, though the subject seemed sensitive.

"Trunks, you did have a sister" Bulma started. Goten and Trunks both looked shocked.

"What?"

Bulma turned her back to them, clearly this was a hurtful subject. Vegeta stepped up for his wife.

"It was a miscarriage, the child did not make it." Vegeta was actually showing some humanly feelings about the event.

Now the room felt like someone had died. Bra felt bad, it was as though she brought up all these painful memories wherever she went. Just as she thought that she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"But it seems the child did not die, because she's right here with us." Vegeta was looking down at his daughter now. He accepted her. Bulma too, seemed happy by this news.

This was their lost child, finally coming back home.

Bra felt very happy, the feeling of belonging to a family again made her feel warm. It was as though that past life was a nightmare, and she woke up to be with them again, here.

They accepted her, and welcomed her into their lives. Well she was family anyway, right?

Bulma shook her head as she looked at Bra.

"Is that what the girls in the future wear?"

"Oh! Well..." Bra blushed as she looked down at her clothes. She was still wearing Goten's shirt. Goten blushed for some reason too, Trunks side glanced him but said nothing.

"I was escaping from the androids, my clothes must've snagged while trying to get away. Goten let me borrow his shirt, it was kinda cold outside." She told them, Goten rubbed the back of his head telling her it was no big deal.

"Well, let's get you into some good clothes. We have so much to catch up on!" Bulma was clearly excited at having a second chance to raise a daughter. Mother and daughter left the room, it was clear the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"I'll be training." Vegeta said curtly, he uncrossed his arms and walked out, leaving Goten and Trunks behind.

"Guess I really do have a sister," Trunks thought aloud.

"Yeah, that doesn't happen everyday." Goten, walked out of the labs and headed towards Trunks' kitchen.

As Trunks followed his friend he thought about the strange turn of events. He had a new role to play, big brother. He smiled. There was so much to learn about this new little sister. Then he remembered, wait... what if she's older than me?

* * *

lol, I'll be writing more soon, thank you mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura for your review! reviews help me write faster, so if you like what you are reading or have any complaints even let me know :) thanks for reading!


	5. Being the new girl

**Being the new girl**

Bulma and Bra returned home later that night, with shopping bags and several trucks?

Trunks and Goten who were sparring in the yard stopped and went over to see what the commotion was all about. Several people had walked past them carrying furniture, drapery, lumber, plants.

"Wow, your mom wasted no time" Goten looked dumbfounded at all the bustling going on in their house, the room down the hall from Trunks was apparently Bra's new bedroom.

They made their way to Bulma and Bra who were standing in the driveway.

Bra wasn't wearing tattered clothing anymore, she was wearing a light yellow dress with a small white sweater to cover up in case she got cold. Trunks chuckled,

"She's wearing the same thing your girlfriend's wearing, Goten"

"Huh? Girlfriend?" Goten looked clueless

"Yeah, aren't you dating that Paris girl?" Trunks frowned at him, what a piece of work, this guy.

"OH, yeah" He rubbed the back of his head and smiled a big smile.

"Maybe we should have a get together, she can meet our friends, it must be lonely not knowing anyone." Trunks looked back at his sister.

"That's a great idea!" Bulma had overheard

"Let's have a barbecue this weekend!" Bulma smiled at her daughter, Bra smiled back.

"I want everyone to meet my cute little girl- no, those go upstairs! I'll show you where." Bulma left hurriedly to show the decorator where to move the furniture.

Bra looked at both Goten and Trunks, it was their first real time together after knowing her story. Bra looked up at the sky, she silently prayed for thanks and bid farewell to the people she had left behind. Somehow, she hoped the hurt in her heart would be easily replaced. She felt a warm presence on either side of her now, she realized Trunks and Goten were both standing at her side, she was in the middle. The three looking up at the black velvet sky, the stars were scattered like diamonds against it.

"I'm glad you're here, Bra. I'm glad to have a sister."

She looked up at Trunks and smiled.

"We have a lot to catch up on," She looked back at the sky, a light wind carried a few locks of her hair. There was a thud, Trunks and her both looked down to see Goten laying on his back, hands behind his head. Goku's family sure did know how to relax, they could just lay down in the grass like it were a bed, Bra thought to herself. She heard another thud, Trunks was in the same lazy position, she sighed and laid down with them too.

"I was wondering, how old are you? Are you my little sis or older?" Trunks asked suddenly.

"I'm 17," She told him

"So, little sister it is, I'm 21. Goten's 20, we both go to the same college too."

"You both do a lot of things together." Bra laughed

"Yeah, we've been best friends since we were kids. Always getting into trouble" Goten told her.

"I'll call Marron tonight, she's cool. It'll be good for you to hang out with some girls instead of guys all the time." Trunks was sounding like a big brother already.

"I'll tell Paris to talk to you too, she's my girlfriend." Goten was playing with a blade of grass as he said it.

"Cool, I can't wait to meet everyone." She smiled as she plucked out a blade of grass and put it on Goten's forehead. He raised his eyes to look at it, then blew it away with his breath. Bra giggled.

They all sat up when Bulma called them inside. Two hours had passed while they were outside, Bra's room was already finished.

"What kind of miracle paint and laborers did you get to finish a whole bedroom in 2 hours mom?" Trunks asked with much amazement as he saw Bra's completed room.

"Oh Trunks, you know Capsule Corp makes everything." She smiled,

"So how do you like it?" Bulma was waiting for their opinions.

"I love it! It's really great, thanks a lot!" She expressed the happiness and gratefulness that a pauper would show to someone who had just bestowed a great fortune onto them. Goten smiled, her humbleness reminded him a lot of himself. Maybe in this time, if Bra had grown up rich and without a care in the world she would've been a spoiled little princess. But she wasn't that kind of girl. She had grown through much strife for most of her life, it changed the way she thought about some things. These acts of kindness meant a lot to her.

Bulma seemed pleased with her work, after kissing her two children goodnight she bid them farewell and left to go see what Vegeta was up to.

"We all better get some rest, tomorrow's a big day for you." Trunks said to his little sister.

She nodded her head and grabbed her bath towel.

"I should take a bath first."

Her brother nodded, the three of them said their goodbyes and went on with their ways.

Sleep came easily for Bra that night. She was almost too excited to sleep, she pulled the crisp sheets above her head.

* * *

She woke up early the next day, 7 AM. Rays of sunlight streamed through her curtains. She lay in bed for a while, taking in her room and all of the new things that were now a part of her life. Her eyes barely glanced at the nightstand when she saw a neatly wrapped present there. It said, "With Love, From Mom & Dad" in a very nice handwriting.

Bra carefully opened the present to find a beautiful hardcover pink diary with a golden lock and key. She turned to the first page, it was a note from her mom:

"I know that this new life might take some adjusting to, but try not to worry. We're all family now and we are here for one another, so if you ever need anything just let us know. This diary is for you to write down your thoughts and feelings, time heals all wounds. So focus on the now instead of the life you left behind. We all love you very much, Bra."

That was a sweet note, Bra smiled as she uncapped the pen.

"This is the first day of my life"

She wrote a few paragraphs about how she met everyone, got a new room and a new life all in one day. She clicked her pen shut after she felt she had written enough, and after being careful to lock the diary, she hid it under her mattress. The weather was warm, so she wore a pink dress today with a matching headband. She came downstairs to find her family already eating breakfast, they sure did wake up early in this house.

"Morning!" She told them. Her father grumbled something, Trunks smiled at her and her mother put a plate down for her.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Bulma asked her daughter. The blue hair girl nodded her head. Breakfast was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"They know exactly when food is being served, like hounds" Vegeta muttered, Bra looked at her father confused. Trunks opened the door, soon Goten and Trunks came back to the kitchen.

"Oh wow breakfast, great I'm starving." Goten was so happy to see the food

"Yes, I'm sure you are. I should have poisoned your father all these years," Vegeta resumed back to reading his newspaper, leaving Goten looking confused for a minute. He shrugged it off and finished his plate before noticing Bra looking at him.

"Oh, Bra hey" He smiled at her, she smiled back- Vegeta lowered his newspaper a little to watch the two of them. He turned a page and looked down at the headlines before saying:

"I'm watching you boy!" Vegeta seemed to be protecting his little girl already, like a well trained guard dog. Goten gulped.

Soon they were all finished with breakfast and assembled outside. Trunks pulled up in a very nice silver sports car.

"Goten you can get in the back, Bra sit here up front. Probably been a while since you've been on a nice car ride I bet." He opened the car door for her to get in. She did, it was going to be an interesting day, she could tell. Goten rolled his window down all the way as they sped down the road.

The car ride to Marron's house wasn't too long. They had joked and laughed a lot along the way. These two were like clowns, constantly amusing each other and the ones around them.

The car touched down on the beach of Marron's house. Two girls were already on the beach; they approached the car, the blond waved at them while the brunette stayed reserved in her position, smiling.

"Woah, who's this?" The blond asked while looking at the blue haired girl.

"Isn't she cute?" Goten laughed as he put an arm around Bra. Bra noticed the brunette's face looked irritated.

"GOTEN! You can hug another girl but I don't get a hug?" She was still staring at him. Goten quickly moved from Bra and started to comfort the brunette. He was hugging her now and looking at Bra, she felt the sudden sensation to look away, so she did.

"Whipped!" her brother half whispered under his breath to her as he walked over to the blond.

"Marron, this is my sister Bra, Bra this is Marron. Don't look at me like that Marron, it's a complicated story we'll explain after introductions." He laughed

"Oh and, Bra this is Paris, my girlfriend." Goten smiled. Bra looked at the two girls now and said hello to them. They explained the story of Bra's existence in this world.

"So she's like some kind of dinosaur that is from another time?" Paris asked confused, Bra didn't know whether to be insulted or not. Goten explained once more to his girlfriend, she stayed quiet now. Bra wondered if the girl understood.

"Psst, Bra!" Bra turned around to see who was talking to her, it was the blond, Marron.

"I love your dress, pink is my favorite color too! We're like twins." She beamed at her

"Yeah I got a ton of clothes last night, maybe we can go shopping sometime?"

"Sounds good to me" Marron fixed her hat.

A soon as she was done fixing it, Trunks, who was behind her, knocked it off her head and appeared in another location pretending to be interested in the beach waves. Marron looked around. Bra picked up the hat and dusted it off, she wondered why her brother did that. She handed the hat back to Marron.

Marron took the hat, "Thanks Bra," she said in a kind tone, then with a much more aggressive voice she shouted "I know Trunks did that! I'm not dumb you know!" She stormed over to trunks and tried to push him into the water.

It was a balancing act, he was floating above the water, still dry. Marron resorted to tickling him, which he wasn't expecting because he splashed into the water shortly after, getting soaked. His wet hair dripped and splashed droplets of water all over Marron as he shook his head. She laughed, amused at what she had done. "Teaches you to knock my hat off!" Trunks chuckled with her, then without warning, he rose his hands up from the water and forcefully tugged her into the wet sea with him. She let out a small scream, she had fallen on top of him, but they were both soaked. To seal the deal he knocked her hat off her head again, then he flashed a charming smile at her, as if he had done nothing wrong.

Bra saw Marron blush as she hurriedly got away from her brother. Marron called out to her,

"Hey, wanna go for a swim?"

"I didn't pack a swimsuit, I didn't know you had such a nice beach around your house," Bra began to tell her. Marron shrugged it off and waved for her to come inside the house.

Bra went inside, leaving her brother laying there in his wet clothes. Goten was chasing Paris around the beach.

Bra looked at the small home, it was cozy. So this is where Marron lived, how lucky to live by the beach. Bra hadn't remembered the last time she went to the beach, she wasn't sure if she had ever even seen the ocean. Marron was upstairs in her room, Bra climbed the stairs and saw a well decorated pink room, very similar to her own except her paint was a blueish purple periwinkle kind of color with a lot of white trimming.

"Come on in, you can borrow one of my swimsuits or a t shirt if you feel more comfortable with that. You look like my size." Bra was surprised to see so many swimsuits laid out before her on Marron's bed... well, the girl did live on a beach. Marron held up a nice white bikini swimsuit, it had a red hibiscus flower printed on the right breast, the bottoms had a small string bow on each side. How scandalous, someone could pull off the bows and you'd be naked, Bra thought. She knew her brother wouldn't prank her like that, but if Goten was just like her brother... she blushed at the thought. Marron laughed,

"It's ok if you aren't comfortable with this kind of thing. Here borrow this instead." She handed Bra a small white t shirt with some short orange shorts, it looked really cute on her when she tried it on.

"Thanks Marron!" Bra said smiling as the two of them were walking out the house. Her smile faded a little when she got a view of what Paris was doing. She had stripped down to her bra and panty apparently. Splashing Goten and pressing her body against him, constantly kissing him. The guy looked real happy.

"Oh lookie, the dinosaur is back!" She smiled at Bra

Bra looked annoyed, she narrowed her eyes at this ditzy girl.

"I'm not a -

"She's not a dinosaur, that's kinda rude Paris" Goten spoke up for her

"Ohhhh forgive me Goten, I just didn't understand where she came from, tell me the story again please!" She half sang out to Goten, jumping in the water up and down. Breasts obviously jiggling with every jump. Goten put his hands on her hips to steady her to a stop.

"I'll tell it to you later ok? Let's go dry off." With that, Goten got out of the water, leaving her there. He pulled a towel from the chair bra was standing near, he patted himself dry and then dried his hair off before looking at her. Bra felt her heart grow nervous a little.. why is he doing this near me, there's a whole beach around here to dry yourself off on, her eyes paced the surrounding area, somehow it lingered enough to find his bare chest. She turned around, she didn't understand why she was blushing over seeing a shirtless guy. It's probably because I don't have much contact with men, that's why my body is unsure and shy around them, she evaluated. This isn't a big deal, I have a lot of adjusting to do anyway. Guys being one of them.

Her thoughts trailed off, the male species, such an enigma.

* * *

lol I wonder if anyone understood the "enigma" joke, Vegeta says it about Bulma in the series. I hope you guys liked it! I know some characters might not be themselves but I'm trying to make the story interesting :P please read and review, it helps me write more and faster :)


	6. Blue sky, overcast

Thank you again mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura for your review :D  
I think I will be writing another one soon :) hope you guys like. Please read and respond :D  
Btw do you guys like how the characters are going so far? It'd be cool to have some opinions on it :)

* * *

**Blue sky, overcast**

"Hey," Goten was looking at her, she had forgotten he was standing there. He was in front of her now. Her gaze trailed up to his face, a smile forming on her lips. This guy sure was amusing.

"Hey, had a good swim?" she passed a hand through her hair carelessly as she asked.

He smirked now, taking a step closer to her. Bra was unsure so she stepped back,

"What are you-" She was cut off as he grabbed her around her waist, locking her in his hold. She couldn't help but giggle at this, for some reason it all felt ticklish.

She was so close to him, she smelled the light scent of soap on his skin. Goten seemed to have a plan in his head, she realized he was taking her nearer to the water.

He's going to throw me in the water like Trunks did with Marron, she gasped. The girl struggled to break free of Goten's grasp now. Her body squirmed against his, touching and rubbing against him the contact made him laugh; he was ticklish. It was working because pretty soon his grip loosened a bit and she broke free. The smart blue haired girl grinned triumphantly at him as he looked down at his empty arms. It didn't last long, he started to chase her. She half screamed as she started to run away from him, it was such a thrill having him chase her like that.

She ran right into the water, and started to assault him with splashing. The water was cold, but the warm sun above them made it all okay. She stopped her splashing for a minute to realize Goten wasn't there... she looked around confused. Where did he go? She wondered, scanning the area around her with her eyes. Then suddenly, something pulled at her feet from under her. She plunged into the blue unknowns of the sea. There he was, swimming around her like a shark. She hadn't taken in any air due to him pulling her down, so she quickly resurfaced, coughing. Goten surfaced shortly after, she felt his hands lightly on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to drown you or anything," His voice was concerned

"No, it's okay" She quickly regained her composure, then smiled that all too knowing smile at him again. His hands, were still on her, they were so gentle. Bra looked at the guy standing before her, he made her feel calm at that moment. The sea breeze, puffs of white clouds overhead, the gentle sway of the tide and Goten.

'I guess I'm getting used to being around guys now,' she thought to herself. There was a sudden splash and Goten was gone. She stood there, the memory of the touch of his hands on her shoulders lingered lightly now. She looked back at the house, he was there with Paris, chasing her around again.

'I better get back,' she swam back towards Marron's house. She went over to Trunks, who was burying something. He was carving a very muscular manly body into the sand, Bra glanced at her brother quizzically, what's he doing? Her eyes traveled up to the head part of the body, it wasn't a man at all! It was Marron's head!

"Hi, Bra!" Marron flashed a grin. Bra blinked, did this girl know her brother was sculpting her to be a man?

Marron seemed to be rather patient, she was buried under a pile of sand, her brother carving a very manly body out of her.

"He's been down there for quite some time," she giggled. Yeah... best not to disturb the artist, Bra thought.

"I want to capture every crevice of your beautiful body, Marron." Trunks said in a husky voice. This seemed to make Marron blush with excitement.

WEIRD! Bra thought, but she left her brother to his masterpiece. Obviously another prank on the poor girl.

Bra took the time to walk around the island, stopping to look at the shells. The small ripple of waves, white foam touching her feet. She felt almost like a fifth wheel. Goten had his girlfriend, her brother and Marron were something she wasn't sure of. She felt a little out of place now. She stood there, looking at the tangerine sky. The sun was setting already, the day seemed to go by so fast.

She heard an angry yell from behind her, obviously Marron had found out about her dream body. She shook her head smiling to herself, Trunks is so dumb.

She thought it better to go inside and change back into her clothes, so in she went. Goten and Paris were already changed, sprawled out on the living room rug watching TV. He had an arm around his girlfriend. She was talking about wanting to go to an amusement park.

That would be fun, Bra thought as she climbed up the steps towards Marron's room. She quickly changed and took the wet clothes back downstairs. She saw there was a washing machine in the other room, so she took the liberty of cleaning the garments in order to return them to Marron.

She could still hear Paris' chatter when she returned to the living room. Trunks and Marron were there now, too.

"Yeah, it's a great idea. Oh, there you are sis!" Trunks said, acknowledging his sister who just entered the room.

"I just washed up the clothes you let me borrow Marron, thanks again for letting me borrow 'em" Bra told the blond.

"It's no problem! If we're going to the amusement park we better go shopping, especially for swimsuits!" The girl was excited. She loved to shop, it was clear. Bra nodded her head, she didn't even remember when she last went to an amusement park.

Trunks looked at his watch,

"Today was fun, thanks for having us over, Marron," Trunks smiled at the girl in pink. Marron winked at him.

"Make sure to keep that body of yours well chiseled," He cackled as he walked out, thus causing the girl to shove him out her front door.

Everyone met outside, the day was coming to an end and Marron's parents would be home soon. Goodbyes were still excited, because there was a new plan, a plan involving an amusement park!

Paris had asked to come along for the ride, she lived not too far from Capsule Corp, so they'd drop her off along the way. She and Goten sat in the back, Trunks and Bra in front. When they arrived at Paris' home, she kissed her boyfriend goodnight and bid a farewell and thanks to Trunks. She looked at Bra, smiling "I hope we can meet up again sometime Bra, it was nice meeting you!" Bra smiled at her too, she wasn't too bad, just a little ditzy. At least she stopped calling her dinosaur.

Goten yawned, "This day took a lot out of me, I can sleep right here in the car." He said while stretching. He probably swam too much today, she didn't really understand what took up so much of his energy.

Trunks laughed, "Then sleep over, it'll be like old times." He slowed the car down for a red light.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal."

Goten seemed content with the idea. Cool, a sleepover, Bra thought. When they arrived home dinner was already prepared. After filling their bellies, Bulma came in.

"Bra, I started registering you up for school today. Only problem is, they want you to take a placement test. I have a sample test right here, when you're done with dinner do you mind taking it?" Bulma asked her daughter while holding a manilla envelope.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded, she wasn't sure about a test though. She was home schooled for most of her life. She suddenly felt a bit nervous.

"Great, don't worry I'm sure you'll do well," Bulma placed the envelope on the table, patted her daughter's head and left the room. The three of them looked at the envelope, Trunks slid it over across the table and opened it, carefully reading its contents. Goten started to read some of the papers as well.

"Oh, this shouldn't be too hard, if you mess up I can tutor you." Trunks said after a few minutes of glancing over the work.

"I think I'd do a better job. I am studying to be a teacher after all." Goten spoke up

"Oh, yeah that is true. This would be some good practice for you." Trunks gathered all the papers together and handed them to Bra.

"Don't be nervous, I'm sure you'll do fine." Goten said encouragingly as he and Trunks got up to leave the room.

Bra started to look through the material. She picked up the pencil and started to fill in the blanks of the worksheet. It covered four subjects: science, math, history and english.

Bra answered them all to the best of her abilities. When she was done she stood up from her chair, it scraped lightly against the kitchen tile. After gathering the envelope and it's contents, she made her way towards the living room. Bulma and the two boys were sitting there watching TV.

"You're done already?" Bulma asked while taking the envelope.

"Did you find it hard?" she asked

"No, I think I did okay." She told her mom, she went over and sat next to Goten and Trunks.

Bulma pulled out the answer key and began to grade her daughter's test.

After some time she announced, " A true Briefs, excelling in math and science of course. English seems fine, but why did you do so poorly in history?"

Bra did have difficulty on that part of the test, in her time all she really knew about history were the androids.

"I never learned much about history, I guess the events in my time are way different than this time's." She said, trying to make sense of it.

"I see, that's probably true. We should look into getting you a tutor then, you've done exceptionally well in all the other subjects." Bulma said proudly.

"I'll help her with her history," Goten said meekly

"You? Are you sure, it could be a challenging job"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's good practice for my teaching career anyway."

"That's convenient then, sounds good. You're hired!"

Goten will be tutoring me, Bra looked at the dark haired boy, he was so relaxed on the sofa. He doesn't seem like teacher material. Little did she know how wrong she was.


	7. Rain

Another chapter up :) I'm glad to see someone put this story on alert :D

it makes me feel like writing another chapter ^^ enjoy this guys and please rate and review :)

* * *

**Rain**

The next day had been so dull. The sky was dark, yet it wasn't even afternoon yet. Raindrops clung to the glass panes of the windows, a gust of wind every now and then would make the tree outside shake and rustle. The soft roar of thunder could be heard off in the distance. Bra sighed, she had been in this study room with Goten for an hour now.

It felt warm, the walls were lined with books and there were countless rows of bookcases. You could get lost in here. The dark wood table they were sitting at was littered with papers and books, all on history.

Trunks had left earlier with Bulma to sit in some Capsule Corp board meeting, thus leaving this quiet house to Vegeta, Goten and Bra. She wasn't sure where her father was.

Goten must have noticed her sigh, he lowered his book to look at her. She sat up straight feigning interest, not wanting to be rude.

"I know, history can be a bit boring. Try to think of it in fun terms, like..." His voice trailed off to think for a moment.

"Like, the code of Hammurabi: An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. He sounds a lot like Vegeta!" He started to laugh at his joke.

She rolled her eyes and laughed a little to humor him. The room fell quiet again, she leaned forward on her chair. Her eyes lowered, long black eye lashes covering azure eyes that were concentrating on the words in the book. Her hand, propping her chin up, there was a light shine on her nail polished fingers. Her teal hair fell neatly along her face and cascaded down her back.

She was wearing a white button down blouse, the collar was crisp and neat. The navy blue tie around her neck was loosely made. A dark blue plaid skirt along with navy blue knee length socks completed her look. This was her school uniform, she was wearing it today in order to get used to wearing such formal attire.

She slowly turned the page and looked back at her workbook, filling in a few questions. Goten had been sitting opposite her the entire time, not saying much.

She never noticed the way he would catch glimpses of her every now and then. And neither would he notice the way she glanced at him whenever his head was buried in a book. He took the time to study for his own exam, it was a study session for both of them.

A light vibrating noise suddenly permeated the air. It was his cell phone, it was near her book. Bra saw the name flash Paris.

"Sorry about that," Goten reached over to pick it up. Bra looked back down at her work, but her thoughts were elsewhere. Paris was lucky to have a guy like Goten around, probably never a dull moment.

"We've been studying for a long time. Wanna take a break?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sounds good. I am a little hungry." she rose from the desk, putting bookmarks in a few of the books before closing them.

Goten took hold of her hand for some reason,

"come on, let's cook something good for lunch."

He lead her down the hallway towards the kitchen. He knew her house better than she did; she had just moved in after all, and Goten spent most of his days here visiting his best friend, Trunks.

She looked down to notice he was still holding her hand, it made her heart feel light. This is something... couples do. Or maybe I'm thinking too hard into this. She decided to not jump to conclusions. She didn't want to freak him out.

He flicked on the kitchen lights, the sky outside was still dark. It felt like it was night time in a way, rain pounding at the window. Suddenly she felt very sheepish, she didn't know how to cook. She never really learned those kinds of things because she was more focused on training with her brother or working on experiments to help her situation with the androids. There was so much she had to learn.

"Um, Goten... I don't know how to cook." she said slightly embarrassed.

"It's fine, I know how to cook some things. How about I tutor you in cooking too," he laughed, she smiled shyly. She walked in and opened the fridge door.

"What do you feel like cooking?" She asked.

"Spaghetti's not hard, let's do that."

"Okay, I'll go put a pot of water to boil for the noodles." she said, rolling up her sleeves.

Bra did make herself useful in the kitchen. He taught her how to test the pasta when it was just right, and showed her how to make meatballs. They used an already made sauce for the sake of saving time.

"We need to cut up some of those herbs, very finely." he instructed her, while pointing to the cutting board and a sharp looking knife. Bra looked at the well washed green leaves on the board. Lifting up her knife she began to hack away at it. This seemed to be the wrong way to do it because Goten stopped her.

"Hah, that's not bad. But try it more like this." She felt his body behind hers now, her back, touching his chest. Such close contact made her nervous, she let go of the knife, placing it on the board.

His hands, traced along her arms, his left hand rested on top of hers. He formed her fingers in a downward motion and placed them on the gathered herb leaves. She didn't realize his head was by her shoulder, she felt a blush rise in her cheeks when he softly said,

"Your fingers are this way so you don't cut yourself."

Bra nodded, as if she were concentrating on these leaves in front of her. She was having a harder time controlling her body. Why did she feel all these weird feelings when around Goten? Her thoughts were cut short by the sudden pressing of a handle into her hand. He was showing her how to use the knife. They practiced a little, slicing through the leaves, leaving behind thin green ribbons.

"Yeah, just like that!" he seemed impressed.

"If only history were this easy!" she giggled after putting down the knife. She felt Goten's body leave hers, the withdrawal made her feel a little sad.

He was finishing up the dish, his back towards her. He was tasting for seasoning with a small spoon. He nodded his head and put the spoon in the sink, he turned to her beaming,

"Yeah! Tastes perfect!"

"Really?" She grinned back at him,

"We did it! Thanks for teaching me, Goten." she said as she grabbed 2 plates and 2 forks.

The two of them ate happily in the quiet dining room, until the familiar vibration of his cell phone broke the silence. He looked at it for a little while, but continued to eat.

"You must be a busy man," Bra said aloud, not looking at him. She was focusing more on twirling the pasta around her fork.

"She just misses me, so what did ya think of her? She's not so bad, huh?" he asked

"Yeah, she's cool." Bra smiled at him

"You two will be great friends for sure," he said, wiping his mouth with the napkin.

He had already finished eating.

She looked down at her own plate, she was nearly done as well. After washing their dishes, they were ready to head back to the study room.

"I'll lead the way!" She winked at him triumphantly.

"After you," He grinned, did a short bow and followed her.

They didn't realize Vegeta had seen them in the hallway because he piped up,

"It's about time you showed respect to royalty!"

The Saiyan prince looked amused as he walked past them, heading towards his gravity chamber. The sound of the chamber door opening and shutting after a short while made them aware that the coast was clear. Bra let out a breath, her dad scared her sometimes. She looked over at Goten to see he too let out a sigh of relief.

The two had a mutual smile on their faces, maybe studying history wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


	8. Touch my heart

**Touch my heart  
**

Days went by. Bra was adjusting well to this new life. She had already started her classes, but her history lessons with Goten continued. Bulma wanted to make sure her daughter's grades were up.

It was near 5 in the afternoon, the two would always meet at this time after school. Bra pushed open the heavy door to the study room. It had an afternoon pumpkin orange glow to it caused by the sun shining through the large windows; its light cascaded down to the table, illuminating covers of books and the glint of pens.

Bra walked in, her skirt swaying from the movements of her light steps. Goten followed. She placed her book bag on the table, looking over at the books they had left yesterday. Her first exam was scheduled for next week, yet she didn't feel like studying. She stretched in boredom, the bottom of her blouse raising slightly as she fingered through her hair. Curving the strands along her hands she brought it to a slight bun, pinning it there with her fingers for a moment. Half glancing to the side, she saw Goten searching and pulling out random books from a shelf.

The blue haired girl stood up straight now, her hair falling back down into place along her shoulders and back. A smile forming on her lips as she quickly darted towards the more dimly lit corner of the room. The tall dark wood book cases arranged into rows extended so high, they nearly touched the ceiling.

She ducked behind a row of books, being careful to not make a noise she suppressed her feelings to laugh. Through the gaps and spaces of books she could see him.

He had brought some thick looking books to the table, after a moment it registered to him that he was all alone.

"Bra?" he whirled around looking for a sign of the girl.

The trickster brought a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. He looked lost; standing there all by himself, rubbing the back of his head.

After a while he shrugged. His voice spoke, amused,

"History must really scare you, to force yourself into hiding like this,"

He began walking towards a large desk in the opposite direction. He looked behind it to no avail, she wasn't there.

He turned away from where he was looking, a smirk on his face,

"But I'll teach you..." his words hung in the air, incomplete. Bra strained her ears, wondering what he was doing. He wasn't in her line of view anymore.

There was a soft click, the lights in the room immediately turned off. The room was silent, the corners were dark, especially where she was hiding. The faint orange glow of the setting sun didn't provide much light.

"Bra.." her name sounded like he said it from close by. She took a step backwards, her back touched the hard shelf of the book case. There was a nervous feeling creeping inside her. She couldn't help but feel that he was close. Straining her hearing she heard his voice again, this time more distant. Which confused her... 'he's playing with me,' she thought.

"I'm the one you should be afraid of," there was a light rush of air all of a sudden. He appeared there right in front of her, it startled her so much that she jumped, causing several books to fall from the shelf. The boy grinned, he closed the space between them now, his body touching hers. He had backed her up in her own corner. He could hear her light breathing from the scare he just gave her.

"Didn't I tell you, I'm scary," He laughed, his dark eyes were playful and amused.

'This guy is just like Trunks!' Bra thought, feeling a bit irritated her plan backfired on her.

"Oh, not saying anything? Are you still scared?"

She blushed, then finally finding her voice,

"I'm not... I .. wasn't!"

"Yeah, you were," his voice sounded confident and pleased. He bent over to pick up the books she had just dropped. The girl smirked as she stepped away from him, which made him curious, he looked back at her. She was out in the passageway now, the faint glow of sunlight outlining her body, her back towards him.

"At least I got what I wanted," She said finally, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear nonchalantly. The words seemed to intrigue him because he was near her.

"Got what you wanted?" he looked puzzled.

She walked off, not answering him. She smiled thinking to herself,

'he's probably racking his brains over there wondering what I'm talking about,'

she pulled the chair out from the table and sat down.

"We should start studying, Goten. It's getting late." she smiled at him as he came closer to her. She knew he was still thinking, but he sat down anyway.

That evening's events seemed to start something. She realized she liked to play games with Goten, she decided to write about it in her diary. It was the highlight of her day, after all.

* * *

The history test date drew nearer, Goten's tutoring became more strict. He began to give her mini tests, determined to help her pass.

As soon as they entered the study room, he sat down immediately and started to skim through the pages of the books on the table. Bra felt overwhelmed by all of it, she put her head down and closed her eyes. 'Maybe I'll just sleep,' she thought.

The pages stopped turning. A silence ensued, followed by the snap of a book closing.

"I know I'm working you to the bone, but I want you to be ready."

She opened her eyes to look at him, he really did care about her doing well. She sighed and sat up, picking up her work book, not realizing a white envelope slipped out of it.

The study session continued, she finished the mini test he gave her. She stood up to stretch, it'd be some time before he would be finished grading it. She collected her papers and handed it to him, smiling

"I think I did good!"

"I hope you did, or else I'd have to come down harder on you." he shook his head while taking her papers.

"Is that even possible!" she stared incredulously at him.

He grinned, then fumbled around to find his answer key. His hand brushed by the envelope. Picking it up, he noticed there was no name or address on it.

"Bra, is this yours?"

Her eyes analyzed it for a moment; seeing it wasn't addressed to her, she shrugged it off.

"I doubt it. No one ever sends me mail, it's probably yours."

She started to walk towards the door, then looked back at him.

"I'm gonna go out for some fresh air okay? I really need a break from all this studying,"

"Yeah, that's fine." He told her, still looking at the envelope.

Sliding a finger under the flap, he opened the envelope and found a note scrawled inside.

"_Bra,_

_I see you in the hallway a lot, _

_but I don't have the guts to say **hi**._

_I think you're really **pretty, **a lot of guys do, _

_but I think you're cool too **:)**_

_I hope someday we can talk and be friends. _

_Write back if you want to, I mean you don't have to write back _

_but I would like it if you did **:P** leave the note in **locker 32. **_

_I'm sorry if this note was creepy or anything, _

_I never wrote a letter to a girl before_

_bye!"_

Goten had been looking at the note for a while, not noticing Bra come back in the room. She took her seat again across from him. Her elbow was on the table, hand propping up her chin, she thoughtfully looked at the boy sitting across from her.

"So what is it, a bill or something?" she finally spoke up.

"Oh. No, sorry... it's actually for you." He handed it over to her, she took it.

"For me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I read it. It wasn't any of my business."

"I'm sure it's no big deal, it didn't have anyone's name on it anyway." She smiled, unfolding the letter to read it.

Goten busied himself with grading the mini test Bra had taken. He was very immersed in his work.

"Oh wow..." He heard her say, he just concentrated further on the test in front of him.

"Someone likes... me?" surprise tainting her voice, Goten said nothing.

"They think I'm pretty," She giggled a little at this.

"They seem kinda dumb, but I wonder who it is?" she commented, her eyes looking up from the letter with a smile on her face.

Goten was looking at her, he wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either. He just handed her test back to her.

"77%? Wow, that's not good..." She bit her bottom lip in frustration.

Goten got up from his chair, he gathered a few of his papers, neatly stacking them together. Bra looked up at him, 'Is he upset I didn't do so well...' she thought to herself. 'He probably feels like he did a bad job.' Now she felt bad, Goten had worked very hard with her these couple of weeks. She wasn't trying as hard as she should.

The scrape of the chair sliding against the floor, she got up quickly and grabbed Goten's hand. It seemed to surprise him, he looked at her.

"I didn't mean to disappoint you," she began, "I'll try harder next time." She lowered her head.

She felt that familiar touch on her shoulders now, she lifted her head to look at him. He was smiling at her.

"It's fine, you did your best. Next time we'll try harder,

I know you can do it, Bra." He nodded his head, the warm smile still on his face.

She felt relieved, then remembered she was still holding his hand. She let go of him, shyly smiling. "Sorry," she muttered.

He rubbed the back of his head, grinning.

"It's okay, I know how much history scares you." He smirked, packing his things away. He began to write something on a piece of paper, probably outlining what he needed to go over.

"You wanted me to protect you." He wasn't looking at her, he was still carelessly writing on his paper. But he seemed very confident in what he had just said.

"I can take care of myself, you know." She defended herself. She dared to pull his paper away from him as he was writing. She wanted his full attention. He dropped his pen and turned to face her.

He stood up, looking at her for a moment before taking a few steps toward her. His fingers cupped her chin lightly, lifting her face up to look at his. Their eyes met, she suddenly felt a fluttering feeling inside her. Not wanting him to take notice of this, she quickly averted her eyes, looking at something in another direction.

"But you forget... I'm the one you should be afraid of." his voice sounded like both villain and hero. She wouldn't let him feel satisfied. She smacked his hand away, a smile forming on her lips.

"I don't know what role you're trying to play, Goten," she began, slowly tracing a finger down his chest. He looked interested.

"But I'm a princess, and they always get what they want." she poked his chest when she said the word "want".

And with that, she turned around. The sudden movement making her skirt flounce and wrap around her body slightly.

She left him standing there in the room, with nothing but his thoughts.

* * *

At first I wasn't liking where this chapter was going, but I think it's ok now. let me know what you think :) read and review please xD enjoy!

btw was that letter weird? I hope it wasn't :x


	9. Cold steel, in the air

Lol mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura thank you again for reviewing xD don't worry, the mysterious boy will be revealed in a later chapter :)

Here we go chapter 9! Feel free to read and respond :P it helps me write faster.

I don't own dbz/gt etc

* * *

**Cold steel in the air**

School was out. The bustling noise of people packing up, slamming lockers, chattering and laughing filled the hallway. Bra opened her locker, she got her things ready to leave.

There was a sudden burst of laughter behind her; turning around she saw a few guys walk by, as relaxed and laid back as ever. They even chose to wear their uniform in a clownish way, one of them was wearing their tie across their forehead.

'Heh, sometimes I wonder why people even bother coming to class.' She thought as she shut her locker door.

It was a long day, her history teacher kept droning about the test tomorrow. There were only 3 tests for the semester in total, so she had to do well in order to keep up her average. As far as she was concerned, she didn't need to study hard in the other subjects. The test Bulma gave her a while back proved that.

She pushed through the double doors, bright sunlight in her eyes. She lowered her head and walked down the large paved steps of her school. A car honking nearby made her look up.

"Hey Bra!"

It was Marron, she was sitting in a pink car. It wasn't a scary kind of pink, more like a mixture of red and pink, Bra shook her head 'this girl really likes pink'. She walked over, noticing Paris sitting in the passenger seat near Marron.

"Hey!" she smiled as she neared them.

"Trunks said you go to this school, I thought it'd be cool if we all hanged out." Marron smiled.

"Yeah! That sounds cool, where did you have in mind?" she grinned.

"Hmm, let's go to the cafe near your house? They have really good strawberry cake and ice cream there!" Marron said thoughtfully, Paris nodded her head at this idea.

Bra opened the car door and pulled the seat belt over her chest, clicking it into place.

"Let's go then!" she giggled.

"Go.. then, it sounds like GOTEN!" Paris laughed, she took out a small compact mirror and began to play with her hair.

"Oh.. no, Goten. I forgot I had tutoring with him this afternoon!" she had completely forgotten about it indeed, especially the day before a major test!

"But you're so smart, Bra. You don't need tutoring from Goten everyday, why not take a break?" Paris smiled at herself in her mirror.

Bra looked out the side of her window feeling a little embarrassed. It was a nice compliment. She half didn't expect it from Paris. But what about Goten?

"But what if he's there waiting for me?" Bra voiced her thoughts.

"He won't wait, maybe for a little bit. But he won't wait there all day."

She closed her mirror now, "He might wait for me all day, but tutoring isn't that important to him." Paris giggled.

Bra fell quiet, I guess that was true. Of course he had better things to do than sit around with her all afternoon reading boring history books. I'm not that high of a priority for him.

'I do deserve a break anyway, I'm so tired of studying.' She shrugged it off now, it seemed to ease the thoughts in her head a little.

Before they knew it, Marron parked the car outside a quiet little cafe. There were chairs and tables with umbrellas outside. The girls sat down. Bra and Marron both ordered strawberry cake, Paris got an ice cream cone.

"Goten taught me how to eat this." Paris proudly smiled, she closed her eyes and slowly moved towards her ice cream, her tongue licking small portions of ice cream.

Bra frowned, this was kinda strange... Marron only giggled a little, probably because she was embarrassed to say anything.

"He taught me, just like that." Paris smiled at the two girls.

"Just like that, huh?" Bra forked her cake, then stabbed a strawberry with the prongs of her fork. "I should ask Goten to teach me how to eat cake next." She giggled at her own joke.

Paris didn't seem amused, or maybe she didn't understand? It made Bra wonder, 'what do Goten and Paris talk about?' Her eyes glanced over to see Paris slowly licking her ice cream again, she lowered her gaze back to her cake. 'He even had to teach her how to eat ice cream.' She bit her bottom lip lightly, 'why am I thinking about this or caring about their relationship'. Her thoughts were cut when she felt Marron shift her weight next to her.

"So! What's it like being Trunks' little sister? Does he prank you a lot?" Marron asked curiously. Her fork was resting on the plate of her half eaten cake.

"No, not really." Bra thought for a minute, 'he never did bother to prank me or do any of the dumb things he did to Marron'.

"Really? I guess that's lucky, he can do some really annoying things!" Marron's voice became passionate all of a sudden.

There was a light buzzing, it registered to her that it was her new cell phone vibrating in her bag. Bulma had given it to her this morning, she only had a few numbers in it. Mostly her mother and brother's, her dad didn't use those kinds of things it seemed.

She reached into the pocket of her bag and pulled it out, it was an unknown number.

'Strange...' she thought as she clicked the button to answer it.

"Hello?" Bra gasped a little. Paris and Marron both looked at her now.

"Um... yeah, I'm so sorry." She started to apologize.

"I didn't think you'd wait up," Bra looked at her watch,

"I'll be there soon, sorry again. Okay hehe, goodbye." She quickly got up from her seat, Marron and Paris were still looking at her.

"I guess Goten was waiting for me," she finally said, a little embarrassed and sorry at the fact he waited so long. She took out her money to pay for the cake, and put her cell phone away.

"Sorry but I really have to get going, I think he's kinda mad at me..." She said to the two girls.

"I'm sure he's not, and it's no prob. Do you want me to drop you off home?" Marron offered, but Bra shook her head. "It's okay I'll fly there, less traffic. Thanks so much for taking me here it was fun!" Bra said happily to the two girls.

"I wonder why he waited so long." Paris was deep in thought, her ice cream was melting.

Bra didn't have time to wonder about that, she waved goodbye and set off for home.

When she arrived home, the house seemed deserted. It was eerily quiet. She knew Bulma was off tinkering in her lab again, and her father trained as usual. There was no sign of Trunks. She found herself wondering what Trunks did when he came home? Probably scheming up ways to torture Marron. That poor girl.

Still clad in her school uniform, the Saiyan princess made her way towards the study room. She loosened the tie on her neck a bit more. For some reason, as she neared closer to the study room, she felt … nervous. It wasn't just that, there was an underlying fear there as well. 'He did seem kinda mad on the phone. But it's just studying right? He won't kill me for that.' She told herself as she turned the corner of the hallway.

Little did she know, she had a right to feel this way. Someone was there, leaned against the study room door; their arms were crossed, they were not happy and they were looking right at her.

* * *

uh oh! is all i have to say D: i'm scared for her, going to write this next chapter soon xD let me know what you think


	10. The things I cannot have

**The things I cannot have**

Her fears were realized. He was mad. She shifted nervously, the two of them standing there in this quiet hallway. She could feel him still looking at her, her eyes darted to the floor she felt timid. 'What's going to happen?' She found herself wondering, 'he can't do anything to me... why am I scared?'

"Do you know how long I waited?" His words broke the silence. They were stern, not a thread of friendliness could be heard. It wasn't like him, at all.

She still couldn't bring herself to look up at him, so she decided to answer,

"I … didn't think you'd wait, Paris said-"

He walked over towards her now; instinctively she wanted to back away from him, but she found herself pressed up against the wall, her book bag fell off her shoulder, contents falling to the floor.

"Why wouldn't I wait for you?" He had his arms crossed, he was just looking at her.

"Pick up your things and get inside."

She nodded, 'Why am I scared? He can't do anything to me in my own house!' yet her brave thoughts didn't appear to show physically. She quickly bent over to pick up her books and went inside the study room, it was dark inside. Goten came in and shut the door behind him.

"Uh, Goten?"

"What."

"The.. lights?"

"We don't need lights for what we're about to be doing."

She gasped. 'What?' Her thoughts were running around in her head so fast. 'I'm not that kind of girl, is he crazy? What about Paris, was he going to cheat on his girlfriend... with me?' she felt uneasiness followed by a sweet sickening flutter of emotion. 'He must be really experienced, he sounds so... confident' she shook her head... 'Wait! Why am I entertaining this idea!'

Then the lights flicked on. There was a light clapping coming from behind her. She spun around to see Trunks there.

"That was fine acting Goten, I hope Marron gets scared around this caliber. Thanks for testing it out for me." He grinned, Goten grinned too. They looked like they just did some great job and were patting each other on the backs about it.

"That wasn't very funny!" Bra huffed, what kinda stupid joke was that? She glared at Goten now, he was back to his cheerful old self.

"I heard you were giving Goten some trouble, so I decided to show him a few of my techniques. Study well, sis!"

Trunks cackled out in the hallway as he left.

'Ugh! How evil, no wonder Marron gets so worked up about it!' Bra leaned against the edge of the desk, crossing her arms, not looking at Goten.

"Well it wasn't very nice of you to have me waiting for so long," he said sincerely.

He sat on the edge of the desk near her,

"I thought something might've happened to you. I guess I was a little worried."

he was looking at the floor. "So then, Trunks gave me your number and I -"

"So you got my number, huh?"

"Well, yeah." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I mean I called you r-"

"Were you too scared to ask me yourself?" She had an eye on him, she was trying to make him uncomfortable. After the scare he just gave her, she wanted to pay him back a little for it. She thought she saw a blush rise to his cheeks, 'Ah, embarrassment.'

She decided to press on this subject, turning her head to face him, she smirked.

"What's the matter, is that how you get numbers from all the girls you know?"

He laughed at this, her role as the dominant in this conversation was quickly turning.

He leaned closer to her, daring to challenge her,

"Then what can I say about you, Bra? You don't seem very experienced yourself."

His face inching closer to hers, "I bet you've never even been kissed." His voice, so sure.

She got up now, her back facing him. He knows, I'm so inexperienced. There was a warmth on her cheeks, from his lips being so close. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her blush at the thought, and she knew she was blushing. 'Damn. I think I want to kiss him.' She had to quickly drive these thoughts out of her head in order to win this challenge he was giving her, her pride was too strong.

"I think you want to kiss me, Goten." There, she said it. It was bold, but also foolish. He could laugh and shrug it off if he wanted to, it would result in him being the winner of this little wordplay mind game. He could even flat out deny her, but curiously enough, he said nothing. 'What does that mean?' She thought, 'Is he considering it?'

She turned to face him, he was holding up her work book.

"We should start studying, Bra. It's getting late." he smiled at her. She silently hoped her annoyance did not show on her face. 'He used the exact same line on me. The same thing I said the other day to him. He's more clever than I thought.' She walked over to her chair and sat down across from him as usual. 'Now I'm the one stuck here, racking my brains over him.'

They studied on into the night.

It was unclear who fell asleep first, but Goten was the first to wake up. The sky was still dark, he reached for his cell phone to see the time. 4:09 AM, he pushed it back in his pocket. His eyes fell upon the sleeping girl. She was resting peacefully, her head laying on her folded arms. Carefully, he got out of his chair. He quietly walked over to her, he could see her long dark eye lashes closed over soft cheeks. For a moment, he just looked at her. She looked so innocent, he felt bad to wake her up. So he opened the door of the library, walked down the hallway towards her bedroom and opened the door of it as well. He didn't see a light on in Trunks' room, and he hadn't heard a sound from elsewhere in the house. It was safe to assume the whole house was in slumber, except for him.

He came back to the study room, she hadn't moved at all. He carefully cradled her in his arms. She didn't seem bothered at all, she continued to sleep. Like a prince, he carried the sleeping beauty towards her bed. He silently prayed to himself for both Vegeta and Trunks to be asleep and not catch him in the hallway like this. That would be like signing a death wish.

Through all the risks and threats, he carried on. Carefully closing the bedroom door behind him with his back, it snapped shut softly. He then laid her gently on her bed, her teal colored hair falling around her, the tips curving slightly. He looked at her soft lips, then down to her neck along with it's loose tie around it. He slowly undid it, for fear she would choke herself in her sleep because of it. The silk tie slid off her neck easily, her white blouse had a few open buttons.

He stood up to leave, but looked at her for one last time, she was looking right at him. It startled him, to see her blue eyes staring back at him. Now he blushed.

"That was really nice of you." She softly told him.

He could only nod his head, probably for fear of waking her brother or father up. Or even because he was just speechless at the moment. The sleepless beauty got up from her bed and approached the chivalrous young man. With her words at a soft hush, she asked him,

"So, how do I thank you?" her eyes searching him for an answer. None came. When he opened his mouth to whisper something, the brave girl leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Since I know you wanted to kiss me so bad." She smirked, seeing him blush. She could tell he was thinking about something. He smiled after a while, and went over to her window.

"Good luck on your test, Bra." He finally said, looking back at her for a little while longer. She nodded her head. Soon there was a flutter in her curtains, and he was gone.

She felt a little guilty now, standing there at such an early hour in the morning.

'I kissed someone's boyfriend.' she frowned, 'even though it was on the cheek, I should stop this before it becomes something I can't deal with.'

She wasn't sure when the games she played with him had turned into flirting. She wasn't even sure how she felt about him entirely. All she knew was that there was something there; something that felt right, but was so wrong if she acted on it.

She looked out at the still twinkling stars,

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

I'm left feeling unsure about this chapter, let me know if you feel the same way. Also I was wondering anyone's opinion on it, is what Bra doing technically going behind Paris' back? Is Goten technically cheating for receiving that kiss on the cheek? I'd like some thoughts on this before I write the next chapter :) read and respond, thanks! btw I don't own dbz/gt etc


	11. City lights, we pass

Thank you bayden hill and MK08 for your reviews I really appreciate it :D I'm glad to see more people liking my fanfic I will keep writing ^^ that last chapter left me a little confused and with writers block xD I hope this chapter goes well!

* * *

**City lights, we pass**

History was the last class of the day. 'What a great way to keep a person anxious all day,' she thought with a sigh. There were silent murmurs around the classroom, nervous anticipation before taking the test. Bra sat in her chair, she noticed the clowns from the other day sitting a few desks away from her.

"What are you drinkin' there? Vodka? It's got weird writing on it." one of the clowns asked the dark tanned guy who was drinking from a bottle.

"No, no, this water's from my country. I have to drink enough water to keep up with my training anyway." The guy must have noticed her looking because his eye fell directly on her as he took another sip.

"Can I taste some?" one of the guys asked, but Bra turned her head. 'What's the big deal over water' she rolled her eyes, 'I guess these sports-type guys have nothing better to do.'

The teacher walked in. His balding head had a light shine, he was old, mean, and a perfectionist, to say the least. A rigid, disciplined man who always wrote a ton of notes on the board, but today he looked especially cheerful.

'Probably happy because he's torturing all of us with a Friday afternoon test.' The girl lowered her eyes, silently hoping this would be over soon.

"You all know what today is!" He said in an especially dapper mood. He was holding a large stack of papers in his hand. Some students groaned and grumbled.

"Silence!" He pulled out another large stack of papers from his briefcase.

"I want you all to put everything away on your desks. I only want to see a pen or pencil." The shuffle of books and papers being put away softly sounded. The students all did as they were told, Bra noticed the boy still had his water bottle out, It was resting on the side of his desk.

The teacher walked down the rows to inspect desks as he handed the papers out. He stopped in front of the chocolate skinned boy.

"What's this Uub?" The teacher inquired while lifting up the water bottle.

"I dehydrate fast, sir." The boy nervously laughed.

"Interesting language." He persisted.

"It's from my country, sir." The boy answered.

After much thought, the teacher handed Uub his test and proceeded down the row. When he was done he walked back to his desk and sat down. "You may begin."

Bra opened her booklet, along with the rest of the class. Silence enveloped them, only the light sounds of pencil scraping against paper could be heard.

* * *

The school day was now over, Bra walked down the paved steps, her limbs streaming with a purer joy. 'Ah, freedom.' she smiled to herself. Her thoughts drifted.

'Now that the test is over, I won't see Goten as much.' She felt a little sad at the thought, followed by confusion. He seemed to bring up strange feelings in her, though she didn't know what.

'He's just a friend.' She walked down the tree lined street slowly, her mind contemplating this.

'A friend I wanted to kiss.'

A sudden breeze passed through her hair, the limbs of the trees above swayed.

'A friend that has a girlfriend, who's my friend,' she sighed,

'I shouldn't come between them.' The girl frowned, she knew it was wrong to even be thinking this.

'I'll just stop playing games with him.' She seemed set on this idea.

'If I keep to myself and act normal, then nothing will happen, right?

We can all just be friends and no one gets hurt.' She nodded her head in agreement.

'Besides, I'm not even sure if I like him like that. He doesn't even like me, so what's there to worry about.' She had to settle her mind with that.

Slowly, she levitated off the ground and flew home.

Bulma was in the kitchen when Bra arrived.

"Hey hun, how was school?" her mother asked while packing groceries into the fridge. The girl was slow to respond, she was looking at the amount of groceries laid out on the table in front of her. In fact, the kitchen was full of food, Trunks came in carrying boxes of drinks.

"Just set them down over there," Bulma instructed her son, she turned to Bra now,

"Do you have something pretty to wear for tomorrow? We're finally having that barbecue I was planning a while back. I just wanted you to settle into life first before bombarding you with all these new people," Bulma laughed as she poured herself a glass of juice.

Bra smiled at her mom, she had adjusted so fast to this life, she had nearly forgotten she wasn't from this time. She shook her head, not wanting to think about it.

"I'm not sure what to wear," she finally answered.

"I can help you with that!" A voice called from behind her.

It was Marron; she was there smiling, next to Trunks.

"I guess I'll be leaving then." He tried to escape, but Marron grabbed him by the collar.

"No you don't! You're coming with us." It was funny to look at, seeing this girl in pink boss Trunks around. After a while, he smiled suddenly. It was like something turned on in his head, 'creepy', Bra thought.

"Okay Marron, but Goten comes too. I don't want to be stuck shopping with 2 girls... people will start to wonder about me." He pulled out his phone as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Marron, wanna see my room?" Bra smiled, 'I can ask Marron her opinion on this whole Goten thing in private up there.'

"Yeah, sure." the two girls went upstairs, leaving Bulma to her preparations.

Marron seemed to like her room a lot, she looked around at the little trinkets on Bra's dresser and commented on the pretty things she saw. Bra sat on her bed, making herself comfortable.

'I should just ask her now, before Goten gets here.' she thought, feeling shy all of a sudden to ask.

"Hey, Marron," she hesitated.

"Hm?" Marron went over to sit near her on the bed.

"I have a weird question to ask, heh.. a dumb question really." The shy girl lowered her eyes to focus on something invisible on the ground.

"Oh? What is it?" Marron sat up now, attentive to her friend.

"It's not weird, to kiss a guy on the cheek, right?"

Marron thought for a moment,

"No, not really. In some countries people kiss on the cheek to say hello."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Bra giggled nervously, feeling dumb about it.

"Why? Did you kiss someone?" She asked playfully. When Bra said nothing, Marron clasped her hands together.

"You did! So, you like someone?"

"Not exactly, no. Well, I don't think I do." Her eyes were still on the floor.

"Do I know them?" Marron inquired.

"He has a girlfriend though, so I guess it doesn't matter," Bra quickly dodged the question.

"Oh, I see. That can be complicated then. Did he like it?"

This made Bra think, did Goten like it? He didn't move away, he didn't act like it was gross, he just smiled after a while. 'What if he just smiled at me because he felt bad? He's a nice guy he wouldn't want to turn me down in a mean way.' She felt hurt at the realization.

'He doesn't like me.'

"Don't worry about it. As far as he knows, it's just a peck. No big deal. Guys are kinda slow, if you make out with a guy then they know something's up!" Marron tried to cheer her friend up. Bra nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." She smiled, talking to Marron put things into perspective.

'I shouldn't make a big deal out of it if Goten doesn't care.'

She felt a pang go through her, 'I've never felt rejection before. So, this is what it's like...

It doesn't feel good.'

Trunks opened the door at that moment and looked in,

"Goten's here, let's get this over with."

"I'll make sure your brother carries a lot of bags, like a mule!" Marron chuckled to herself as she left the room. Bra followed shortly after. The boys were out in the driveway already, they both turned to look at the approaching girls.

"Hey!" Goten greeted them.

"Hello!" Marron smiled.

Bra just smiled a short smile at him and quickly looked away at the car.

Trunks was in the driver's seat. Marron and Bra both grabbed for the handle of the front passenger seat, then looked at each other.

"What, no one wants to sit with me in the back?" Goten asked, while laughing.

"Bra, you can sit in the back with him and keep him company." Marron giggled before getting in. 'She must have a plan for Trunks.' Bra looked over at Goten, who was already looking at her. She quickly averted her eyes, feeling shy and a bit shocked that their eyes met.

'What's he looking at?' She raised an eyebrow. 'This is the last person I want to sit next to right now...' The girl thought as she opened the back door. She took her seat, avoiding eye contact with the dark haired boy. Her window was already down; she looked out, feigning interest.

Trunks started up the car, they were soon on their way.

It was dark outside, the tall lamp posts along the road flooded yellow light onto the passing cars. The flashing lights shined bright on Bra's aquamarine hair, then slowly faded away into the darkness. Like a pattern, it repeated between light and dark.

"So we're going shopping?" She heard Goten ask.

"Yeah, for dresses." Marron answered.

"What am I gonna do with a dress?" He scratched his head, like he was seriously considering it.

"I don't think they have your size Goten." Bra smirked, still not looking at him.

There was laughter, even from Goten. Then Trunks piped up,

"C'mon Goten, you can't let my little sister insult you like that."

"Yeah," she heard him lean back, relaxed in his seat.

"But it's so hard to fight someone who's afraid of me." Goten said coolly.

This annoyed her, 'Who's afraid?' She turned her head to look at him. He was watching her already. She crossed her arms over her chest in frustration and turned away once more.

'He tricked me!'

The mall parking lot came into view. Trunks parked, and the four got out of the car. Marron seemed in a good mood. Bra watched her curiously, 'what is she up to?' She wondered.

"Oh I got a great idea, how about we split up?" Marron said, hugging Trunks around the arm all of a sudden. To Bra's surprise, her brother blushed before quickly composing himself.

"I'll go with Trunks, Bra you can go with Goten." Marron smiled, not letting go of the purple haired prankster. Trunks surprisingly stood there, very patient now. Bra sighed, 'This isn't what I needed, Marron.' The half Saiyan girl quickly looked over at Goten, 'I don't need to be around someone who rejected me.'

"But... what dress will I pick out?" Bra asked, sensing Goten standing next to her now.

"Oh c'mon, of course a guy's opinion is better than a girl's!" Marron giggled and steered Trunks away. He obediently walked with her, 'how strange...'

"Just call my cell when you're finished." Was all her brother said before they disappeared.

She turned her head to look at Goten. He was there by her side, extending his elbow out like a gentleman. Bra looked at his arm and then at his face; she smirked after a while, then crossed her own arms.

"It's so nice of you to grace your sights on me again, princess." He said cheekily.

'Ugh, this guy!' He thinks he's so cool.

"Quit the formalities, you clown."

There was light laughter.

"That's something I'd expect your father to say."

"So why don't you ask to hold his hand next?"

There was a sudden rush, something warm was on her hand. She looked down to see it was Goten's hand on hers.

"Because I want to hold yours." He told her.


	12. Notice me

That last chapter really took me a while to finish, I kept feeling like I was messing up xD

I'd like to say a big thank you once more to the people who have put this story on alert, favorites and also reviewed! Mumz, MK08 and the anonymous reviewer,

I appreciate your input ^^ and anyone else's input for that matter xD

someone asked about android 18, (thank you for reminding me, I nearly forgot about that) you'll see what happens in the next chapter :)

* * *

**Notice me**

Bra felt her cheeks turn warm, that familiar anxious and excited feeling was growing inside her. 'He likes me?' She blinked, 'But what about Paris?' It dawned on her that she was quiet for a while.

"What about holding Paris' hand?" She finally asked.

"Oh, I hold Paris' hand in a different way." He smiled, then focused his attention on a car that was driving slowly by.

"I'm holding your hand because you need help crossing the street." He flashed a grin.

Bra ripped her hand away from his, 'How insulting!' She turned her back to him and headed off to the mall entrance. "Hey wait up!" She could hear him yelling from behind. She didn't wait up at all, she kept walking. Her face painted with annoyance. He was walking next to her now, his face stern and serious. 'Now he's making fun of me being mad!'

A boutique with bright lights and a floral decorated window caught her eye, there were very pretty dresses displayed on mannequins. Quickly, she took a detour into the store in order to evade the annoying son of Goku. The sales woman approached them smiling,

"Oh what a lovely couple, may I interest you two in anything?"

Bra gritted her teeth at this,

"I wouldn't be caught dead dating him!"

He suddenly put his arm around her very warmly, holding her near him. He stroked her shoulder lightly, almost like a tender massage. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. Her frustration disappeared for a moment. It was replaced with confusion and a burst of happiness from the touch of his lips on her skin, though she tried hard to contain it, not wanting to show her feelings outwardly.

"I'm very sorry Miss, my wife is pregnant you see."

Bra's eyes widened, 'WHAT?'

"We just found out recently, she's very irritable at the moment."

"Oh my goodness, congratulations!" The happy woman was beaming at Goten.

She felt Goten's hand slip down to rest at her hip, he gently rubbed it and led the now mute girl over to a rack of summer dresses.

'What's going on? He just said I was pregnant, why am I not pushing him off?' The girl with sapphire blue eyes felt helpless in his hold. A warm fuzzy mixture of emotions washed over her, it felt like desire, arousal and delighted hopefulness all in one pulsing moment.

'I want this.' She looked up to see he was moving his lips, probably spouting more lies.

'I actually want this... he's treating me like his wife and I ... like it,' the girl couldn't believe what she was feeling. 'But I'm not his wife, we're not even together!'

She felt herself snap back to reality, something was pressed against her chest. Looking down she saw a beautiful lavender dress pressed against her. It had a feminine silk bow sash at the side. 'He picked something out for me?'

"Why don't you try it on, hunny?" He smiled sweetly at her.

Without a word, she took it and went into the dressing room. 'At least he has good taste.' The girl hung the dress up on the hook and slowly began to change into it. She could hear the saleswoman talking outside,

"She sure is a fiery one, but you calmed her down so fast."

"Yeah, well that's why she married me. I'm probably the only one that can handle her."

He laughed lightly. 'I will kill him when I get out of this store.' Bra silently swore.

"I'll zip you up if you need help, dear." He called out lovingly.

'Hah, like I'll allow you to do that!' She reached her hand behind her to zip up the dress. The zipper kept sticking for some reason, it was like he jinxed her. 'This defective dress! It zipped up and down fine when I took it off the hanger, what's the problem now?'

"She's been in there for a while, she probably needs help. I'll go help her zip up if you don't mind?" Goten was saying outside, the woman responded, "Okay, sure. Seeing as you're both married anyway."

'NO!' She hastily looked around, 'It's too late to change back, he'll walk in on me in my underwear if I did.' She was about to open her mouth to protest to him coming in but the door creaked open slowly. She crossed her arms and looked at him sheepishly peeking in.

He blushed, "You look great." He looked away shy all of a sudden, like he genuinely meant it.

'I can't believe he even came in here.' Even though the situation was awkward, she couldn't help herself. It felt good to have him tell her she was pretty, and secretly she wanted him to be near her again. Before she knew what she was doing, she had turned her back to him. The unzipped dress showing parts of her naked back and lace bra. She felt him gather her long aquamarine hair, her eyes closed, 'I wish this were real, and not an act.' The dress felt taut against her body now. He had zipped her up; like that, the moment was over.

She stepped out and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a great dress! It didn't take long to decide whether or not to buy it, the look on his face had a sort of lasting impression on her. So she bought it. As they were leaving the saleswoman called out, "Hope you have a happy baby!"

Bra smiled at the woman, not wanting to be rude. They made their way out of the store, Goten was holding her bag, like he should. He turned his head to smile at her, she could only glare at him.

"That was a great performance back there." He said, pushing open the door for her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked it." He glanced at her briefly.

"Don't flatter yourself. I had to act along, I felt sorry for that poor woman." Bra lied. It seemed to work because he didn't say anything. When they reached Trunks' car, Goten's phone rang. He pulled it out from his pocket and looked at the number.

"Hello, Paris!"

Bra suddenly felt sick, she had forgotten that Goten had a girlfriend.

A guilty feeling washed over her as she stood there.

Here she was wanting him to hold her, to kiss her, and he was already taken.

'Why did I forget?'

She turned away from him, suddenly wanting to feel invisible.

'He didn't mean half the things he was saying. So, why did I believe and want them? It all felt so good.'

Fortunately for her, Trunks and Marron were just getting back.

Marron looked disappointed, her plans didn't go well either it seemed. Goten hung up his phone shortly after, and the two satisfied boys got in the car, followed by the disappointed girls.

The ride home was a quiet one. Trunks must have noticed this because he turned the radio on.

"Feels like someone died in here," He nervously laughed. Marron still hadn't said anything,

'He must have done something really bad.' Bra wondered.

The car stopped at a red light, Trunks glanced at Marron then looked back at the road.

They soon arrived home. The lamp posts cascaded light down onto the grass leaving it bright and vibrant along the brick pathway. Trunks must have wised up, because he quickly caught up with Marron as she was walking away. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around Marron's shoulder, the two walked down the brick path towards Marron's car that was parked on the street.

"Bra," came Goten's voice. She quickly turned around to see him next to her.

"Yeah?" Her eyes observed him, he looked relaxed. His hair was swaying lightly in the wind due to a calm breeze passing by.

"Did you ever talk to that guy? The one who sent you the note."

'What note?' She thought back for a moment, 'Oh, the one in the envelope. Why's he asking me about it?' Her eyes looked at him questioningly.

"No, I didn't reply yet." she finally answered, unsure of where all this was coming from.

"Oh, cool." He glanced down at his watch, "I better get going." He looked back at the girl standing before him. "Oh yeah, don't forget this." He handed her the bag.

Bra smiled. "Thanks Goten."

He opened his mouth to say something, then changed his mind. His mouth closed back into a small smile, before turning away to fly off home.

She watched him fly away, wondering to herself what all that was about.


	13. On the deck leaning back

Here is another chapter :D enjoy! See if you notice any of the quotes from DBGT lol

* * *

**On the deck leaning back, strong wind at your back**

The next day was a warm one. The barbecue would start around 3 PM and most likely go into the night, the house was bustling with chefs preparing meals. Obviously Bulma would need some help, a lot of Saiyans would be showing up.

There was a distant sound of a lawnmower.

'They must be getting the garden ready.' She figured, as she looked out from a window to see the gardeners carefully preparing the yard, hanging lanterns from the tree tops and manicuring the grounds.

Stepping away from the window, she walked a short distance towards the living room, only to meet her father in the hallway.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," He said abruptly.

"Yeah?" Eyes focused on her father, wondering what he could possibly ask.

He was still in his training gear, 'Does he ever wear normal clothes?' She figured she'd buy him a present later, just to spruce his wardrobe up.

"I know that you can fly, and I sense your power level is higher than most humans. But do you know how to fight?" He finally came out with his question.

Bra thought to herself, she wasn't that great a fighter. She knew some moves, but never became a super saiyan or anything to that extreme like her brother.

'I wonder why he wants to know?'

"I know a few moves. But I'm not that good." She answered her father.

Vegeta seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"Do you want to learn how to fight? It can be... useful." He watched his daughter intently waiting on her answer.

She looked at her father curiously. 'He wants to train me?' Thinking for a minute, she could see what he meant. 'I guess it's a good idea, never know when I need to defend myself.'

"Okay!" She smiled at her father in agreement.

Vegeta was happy to hear this, very happy indeed.

Little did she know what she just got herself into...

Vegeta had a plan brewing in his head, and he was anxious to see the result.

* * *

Time was quickly counting down. Her mother walked past her; she was already dressed, just fastening on her earrings before looking at her daughter,

"You should get dressed, they'll be here soon." She smiled.

Bra nodded her head and walked back to her bedroom.

The lavender dress Goten had picked out for her was there in it's hanger,

hung on her door knob.

She changed into it, pulling it on and zipping it up with ease.

'How convenient, it works now.'

Opening her jewelry box she found amethyst earrings to match her dress. After placing them in her ears, she picked up her comb. The bristles leaving her long hair smooth, it fell neatly into place. She didn't bother with makeup too much because her skin was already flawless. Then, after spritzing on some perfume, she slipped into her shoes.

Turning to look at herself in her tall mirror, she confidently smiled.

'I'll be meeting Goten's family. I hope they like me.' She pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. 'I wonder what the rest of his family is like?'

The sound of laughter and chattering wafted up towards her when she finally stepped out of her bedroom. Feeling a little nervous now, she hesitated before walking down the steps.

"Shall I escort you downstairs, Princess?"

She didn't even have to turn around to know who said it. There was a light touch on her back. It felt like electricity running through her, she silently wanted more, but kept her inner desires secret.

"Didn't need my help, I see." He laughed.

"I don't need your help with a lot of things, Goten." she smirked, turning to face him.

Something about his appearance looked neater today. 'His mother probably scolded him to iron his shirt or something.' He walked over to the banister and leaned onto it, looking down into the living room. No one noticing the two of them there.

"Your mom's been talking about you since we got here, my family's especially excited to meet you." He looked back at her, "I told them a lot about you too." He had a warm smile on his face. It made Bra wonder, how a sweet guy like him could still get on her nerves. With Goku supposedly being such a nice guy, Goten must be the black sheep of the family. Thinking a little more, he did grow up with Trunks; maybe that's where he learned all his schemes and bad habits from.

She extended her hand out to him, he looked at it curiously.

"You said you'd escort me down, right?" She asked, a royal air about her.

He nodded, gently taking her hand. Folding it in his, he brought his lips down to kiss the soft skin of her hand. 'If only you could kiss the rest of me like this...' she followed him downstairs, 'If only I could tell you.'

Goku and Vegeta were the first to meet the two. Vegeta suddenly became aggravated looking at the two of them. His eyes were on their holding hands,

"Why are you holding my daughter's hand like that?" He barked. Goten let go of the girl's hand immediately and laughed nervously. 'Thanks a lot, dad!' Goku watched his son, almost in an encouraging way, while Vegeta glared at him like the fires of a thousand suns.

"He escorted me down here, dad. He's just being polite." She spoke up in his defense.

"Your daughter looks just like Bulma," Goku interrupted, acknowledging the newest member of the Brief's household. "Beautiful too," he added.

Bra smiled warmly at him, "Thank you, I've heard so much about you as well."

"Did you hear about how much of an idiot he is?" Vegeta humored himself. Thus caused another one of Vegeta and Goku's friendly arguments. She couldn't help but notice her father didn't care much for Goten's family. 'This can't be good, if I like him.'

"Oh, Bulma! She looks just like you!" A dark haired woman exclaimed as she walked up to the young girl. "Goten, has told me so much about you." Bra smiled at the woman, 'This must be his mom.'

"Goten you behave yourself around this nice young lady, she's not one of those city girls you're always running around with!" She started to make a fuss with her son. Goten surrendered quickly. "I know, mom!" He told her shakily. 'Wow, she sure can strike fear into him.' Bra wanted to laugh outright, but knew she couldn't.

Her thoughts coming back to the woman's words,

'She said he's always running around with city girls, does he have more than one girl...?'

Her mind was starting to run away with her.

'I'll have to find out more on this.' She thought, as she looked at Goten.

Goten introduced his mother, Chi-Chi. The daughter of Vegeta showed a fine display of manners to the woman, easily winning her over, which was a feat in itself. They soon left Bulma and Chi-Chi in order to meet the other party guests. The two women were chattering away happily.

"I'm surprised she liked you right away, you won her over really fast." He told her, in an impressed tone. "She wasn't so receptive to Paris."

'SCORE!' She silently celebrated her small victory, smiling at Goten as he took her around to meet the others. 'Once you've impressed a guy's mother, it's a good thing right?' She wondered. They soon came over to a man with several slashes on his face.

It was Yamcha, a guy who kept talking about her mother's past and how much Bra resembled her. His babbling and ogling made her feel annoyed, she quickly excused herself.

Piccolo didn't have much to say, in fact he barely acknowledged the girl at all. He mostly just asked Goten if he would train anytime soon. Goten laughed it off, "I've got more important things to do these days." Him referring to girls and dates, of course. Piccolo grumbled at this, his cape flapped as he continued to drink his glass of water.

"Namekian's don't eat food," Goten whispered to her.

"Oh," then as she looked away from the namek she saw a most horrifying sight...

Fear suddenly gripped her, "Goten..." she whispered out, taking a few steps back.

It took him by surprise to see her behaving this way. He moved in closer to her now, looking deep into her eyes. All he could see was terror.

Suddenly she clung to him, like a scared child. He was taken aback at first, then he closed his arms around her, holding the frightened girl. His embrace was warm, strong and sure. Something was scaring her, but he didn't know what.

"They found me!" She trembled, "The androids found me." Goten looked around, then got into a defensive stance after carefully putting the girl behind him.

"Where are they! I'll kill 'em'," he said protectively.

"NO! You'll die, you can't take it on by yourself." She started to panic, gripping onto the brave young man's shirt. He was still looking around, "Where are they, Bra?" He had a seriousness in his voice.

"Over.. there!" Goten's eyes followed the direction she was pointing in, a blond woman standing on the sidewalk looking in the direction of the house.

"Oh, Marron's mom?" He asked, scratching his head and lowering his fists.

"Mom?" She stared again at the woman. True enough, Marron came out of the car and handed the android a pink box, most likely a pastry or cake was inside. This puzzled Bra to no end, "Why is she here?" Her eyes filled with questions and shock, "Are you sure that's Marron's mom?"

"Yeah, don't you see the resemblance?" Goten chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You don't need to be afraid of the big bad android, I'll protect you." He winked.

She wanted to push him off, but she stayed there, questions still boggling her mind. "Android 18 is a good person?" She looked at the boy for an answer.

"Yeah, she's married to that guy over there, Krillin." Goten pointed to a short man who was walking with the blond killer.

"I know it's weird for you but, 18 is a good person. Don't let the 18 you know confuse you with this one, okay?" He consoled her, after some hesitation she nodded her head. She trusted Goten, everyone else seemed fine with the android being there, so she must be okay.

Feeling brave now, she pushed Goten's arm off her. He laughed at this, then something quickly caught his eye,

"Hey my brother is here, come see him."

They soon made their way to Gohan and his wife, Videl. They had a small child with them, Pan. 'What a nice family.'

"Wow, you really do look a lot like Bulma." Gohan said while shaking her hand,

'What a well mannered guy.' Videl eyed the youngest son of Chi-Chi,

"So where is your girlfriend, Goten?"

'Wow this girl gets to the point!' She wondered where Paris was as well, she'd been gone for a while.

"She should be here by now," He looked at his watch.

Gohan took a sip from his glass and watched his brother, then looked at the blue eyed girl beside him.

"Watch out for this guy," He chuckled while pointing to his brother.

Bra giggled, 'Why's everyone keep saying that?' She decided to ask,

"Everyone's been saying that, is he really that bad?" A smile forming on her face as she looked at Goten. He started to rub the back of his head shyly, he was about to say something, but was cut off by Gohan's wife.

"He's just a ladies man," Videl announced, "Ever check that phone of his out?" She playfully tried to grab it away from Goten.

"Hey, I can settle down if I wanted to... I just choose not to right now." He said in his defense.

"Or maybe, you've not met the right girl yet." Came a voice from behind.

The small group turned their heads to see Chi-Chi standing there, she sighed.

"All these city girls he goes after," she shook her head. "I don't know what you see in them Goten, this Paris girl seems to be the worst of the lot." She closed her eyes as she crossed her arms.

'Wow, his mom really doesn't approve of Paris. I guess I can see why, she is a little on the slow side.'

"I just want a nice girl for my son, who doesn't have so many boyfriends. I married my first boyfriend, you know." The woman began to talk with Bulma, the two walked away, engaged in heavy discussion. Bra looked back at Goten to see his face looked perturbed.

'How embarrassing.'

* * *

"Goten, Goten!" It was Paris, she had just arrived. 'Good thing she didn't hear his mom talk about her just now.' Bra felt a little sorry for the yellow dressed brunette. She was breathing hard, like she ran a mile.

"Paris, what happened?" Goten asked her full of concern. Bra couldn't help but feel a little jealous of all the attention Paris was getting.

"I got lost!" She breathed.

"But... you only live five blocks away." He told her, then laughed after a while.

He hugged his girlfriend, talking to her with all of his attention.

Bra turned away from this. 'I hate feeling this way.' She wandered off now, away from Goten, she didn't want to stay and hear them. Hear their sweet words to each other. She walked behind a tall hedge, not knowing where her feet were taking her. The garden was less populated here, a wooden pathway meeting wooden stairs connected to the house. It was enshrouded in peaceful silence. Then she heard her father speak,

"I don't mind Gohan, he's shown himself to be a strong fighter, but the other one... well, I'm sure even my own daughter could take him out."

There was light laughter now, "Vegeta, she's just a girl. I mean sure she's half Saiyan just like Goten but she can't even go Super Saiyan, can she?"

"Not my point Kakarot, I say they fight without him going Super Saiyan. That will even out the playing field."

"Oh, I get it. She'll still lose though." Goku laughed, "It'll be a shame to pick up the pieces."

"If she can't do it, she'll come close. Considering she's barely had any training while your son is living his slothful lifestyle, not even bothering to train for whatever comes next. This weakling planet of ours is constantly bombarded by new enemies every now and then, I'd like to have some peace of mind for when I'm dead and gone."

"I see your point, I guess family life has changed you for the good after all."

"Well, will your lazy good for nothing son partake in this event or not?" Vegeta scoffed, dodging Goku's last comment.

"I don't know, I'll ask him."

Bra's thoughts drowned out the rest of their conversation as she stood there, hidden amongst the hedges. 'I have to fight... Goten?'


	14. Big dreams, too fast

Thank you again Mumz and MK08 and the anonymous reviewer for your reviews :D here is another chapter ^^ My apologies for it being so late, kept getting an error for uploading the new chapter.

* * *

**Big dreams, too fast**

The sun was setting as Bra headed back to meet the others, the smell of delicious food permeated the air, suddenly reminding her she hadn't eaten anything at all today. Walking down the brick path, the words from her father and Goku's conversation were still on her mind; leaving the girl wondering why her father would even set her up to fight Goten.

'He must believe in me a lot, to think that I could come close to defeating him.'

A sly smile curved on her lips,

'Not like I'd give up this chance to beat him up, he deserves it for all the antics he's been pulling.' She knew she wanted to fight the youngest son of Kakarot, but it was obvious that he was a lot stronger than her.

'I hope he slacks off and gets lazy, that way I'll have a good chance to land some hits on him.' Her mind contemplating techniques and vantage points, she picked up several plates and began to ladle food into them. The charcoal smell of meat cooking on the grill made her pick up a full plate of the barbecued goodies. Bowls of salad and fruit rounded up her meal; she sat at a table by herself with her small feast.

'This is so much food, but I can eat it all! It's time for me to start training like a Saiyan!' Her mind determined to give Goten the beating of his life. She was fueled by all the annoying things he did to her,

'Telling complete strangers I'm married to him, and pregnant!' She stabbed the lettuce leaves with her fork,

'Saying he's the only man that can control me.' She eyed the burger on her plate,

'Always acting macho, like I'm some defenseless little girl.' The girl took a big bite now, chewing her food. If there was anything her parents both shared in common; it was steel willed determination. The trait was apparent in their daughter as she hungrily scarfed down her only meal of the day, angry thoughts still in her mind about the task at hand. She was so focused on the visions in her head she didn't notice several people around her as she chowed down.

"Wow Bra, you sure can eat a lot! Almost as much as Trunks," she heard Marron laugh. The half Saiyan girl looked up to see her friend there with a piece of pie in her hand.

"Want to try some of this? It's nearly finished, I was wondering if you got a piece. You like apple pie, right?" She placed the plate down next to the empty bowl of fruit salad.

"Thanks, Marron! It looks great." The blue eyed girl told her friend while patting her stomach.

"I can't believe I ate all that."

"I've never seen a girl eat so much," Paris abruptly said, sitting down next to Bra.

"Better hope you don't get fat." She thought aloud.

'Ugh, I wonder if she says these things on purpose!' Bra eyed the girl but said nothing.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you two before I left." Paris suddenly started, she was tracing her finger in small circles on the table.

"My high school is having a reunion next week, we're going on a cruise ship!"

The brunette told them happily.

"I can't wait to see all my old friends, I've missed them a lot." The girl in yellow began to giggle, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

'She won't be here? Is Goten leaving too?' Bra wondered.

"Lucky, I want to go on a cruise too!" Marron whined.

"Is Goten going with you?" Was all Bra could ask.

"Nope." Paris shook her head.

"He's going to miss me so much, but I told him I'll call him everyday!"

She informed the two girls, then quickly stood up,

"I have to go home and pack right away." She said with glistening eyes,

"It was a great party, I'll see you guys in two weeks!" She bid farewell and walked off towards the side exit of the house.

"She sure was in a big hurry." Bra blinked.

"Yeah, I hope she doesn't get lost out at sea," Marron chuckled.

"Makes me wonder what Goten and her talk about." The turquoise haired girl mused.

"Well, they've only been together for 3 months now, I think."

"Really? That's not too long."

"Yeah I know, but he likes her a lot." Marron cast her eyes over at the dark haired half Saiyan, he was over by the fountain talking with his father.

Bra looked over at the boy now too,

'If only I met you 3 months ago, maybe I would've had a chance.'

Goten must have noticed their eyes upon him, soon enough he came strolling over to their table.

"Hello ladies." He sat down near Marron and across from Bra. His eyes lowered down to the plate of pie Marron had brought over. The sweet smell of sugar, apple and cinnamon enticed him. That tender, flaky crust made his mouth water. The delicious filling oozing slightly from the sides and onto the plate made his eyes light up.

"PIE!" He was about to take the plate, but a fork suddenly pricked on top of his hand.

He looked over at the fork poking his hand, the owner of it happened to be the girl across from him.

"I know I taste good, Bra." He winked at her.

"I'm not so sure about that, Goten." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you a taste if you want," Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as he said this,

'Is he flirting with me?' Thoughts now running rampant through her head...

'Why don't I just call him out on it then! It's what I want anyway!'

Her heart grew anxious in her chest, she had never been so forward with a boy before.

"Give me a taste then." She boldly demanded.

He looked surprised, then not too long after, a playful smile formed on his face,

"Well, why don't you close your eyes first."

The girl complied, eye lids closing over azure pools. Her face was restful and calm, not showing the inner desires she held inside.

'He's going to kiss me? My first kiss...'

Sweet anticipation was all she could feel. Patiently waiting to taste his lips on hers, but none came. Suddenly Marron gasped, it caused the teal haired girl's eyes to fly open. Goten was still there with a smile on his face, she instinctively looked down at the pie plate. It was half eaten.

"I should've known better," oddly enough she had a smirk on her face, which confused Goten. Thinking that everything was okay, he began to eat the rest of the pie. Only when he was done, did he hear her speak.

"Since you're taking something of mine away from me," she said casually stirring her drink, careful not to look up at the greedy boy,

"It's only fair, I take something away from you." Her focus was on him now.

"Like what?" He asked in wonderment.

"Like your body." She flatly said.

"Huh?" Marron asked, shock playing on her face. The daughter of Vegeta had forgotten Marron was there. After a small silence, the blond must have sensed a need to leave the two of them alone because she quickly got up.

"Well, um... have fun you two." Marron nervously laughed as she turned her attention to Trunks' direction before heading off. When the pink dressed girl was safely out of ear's reach Goten spoke up,

"You want my body?" His laugh expressing slight nervousness; he wasn't sure he heard correctly what the girl before him was asking.

"I know you want it but-" He stopped talking when Bra abruptly stood up.

"Follow me, Goten." She called the shots.

"Wait, I'm not sure I can go through with this!" He hurriedly got up from his chair.

She was already near the entrance of the house, he quickly went after her.

"Bra!" He called out her name, it fell on deaf ears, for she continued to tread upstairs.

Follow her, he did, only to meet up at her bedroom door. He gulped, thoughts whirling in his head of Paris, the possible threats on his life by Vegeta or Trunks, and drifting dreams of this alluring girl before him.

To be with Bra, he realized, meant a lot of risks.

His mind was analyzing every situation that could possibly go down.

The beautiful young woman in front of him was leaned against the door frame, her smooth arms folded across her chest. The curves of her body were wrapped in the delicate lavender fabric of her dress. Soft pink lips and sapphire blue eyes were looking right at him as she pointed inside her bedroom.

"Come on in, Goten. We don't have all day." She gave him a playful wink.


	15. The games we play

Thank you goneef, J. Woww, MK08, and Mumz for your reviews xD it made me excited to start on the next one!

Oh and MK08, you're very perceptive about one of those theories ;)

Goten's got a lot to think about hehe.

* * *

**The games we play**

He was a man just like any other; a beautiful girl was taking him to her bedroom, naturally his thoughts arrived to something of a more … erotic notion.

Goten walked into her room, it was dimly lit due to the sun already setting. Walls washed in the light of a powder gray blue. The sound of a soft click came from behind him. He turned to see the object of temptation standing there, the door was closed and she was casually slipping out of her shoes. He smelled the delicate scent of her perfume as she walked past him towards her dresser. The room was silent as she unclasped her earrings,

"Are you scared, Goten?" She asked, finally breaking the silence.

"No," his voice was calm, he walked over to where she was standing now.

"A little surprised, maybe." He continued, his eyes taking in all the captivating features of the girl in front of him. She was the daughter of a man he didn't dare cross and his best friend's little sister. Looking at her now, he couldn't deny how beautiful she really was. Entertaining the very thoughts of sleeping with her caught him off guard. Would he even be able to do something like that with her?

No. He was Goku's son after all, and a taken man; though he still found it hard to face temptation, which perplexed him to say the least. Why would he be tempted by something he had no hopes in ever going after. His thoughts were cut short when she turned to face him,

"Surprised, about what?" She eyed him playfully.

"I didn't think you were that kind of girl," he cautiously said, trying to read her expression.

She smirked at this. Taking a step forward, she closed in the gap of space between them.

"That, would be a pleasure you'd probably never feel," she teased, a blush crept on his cheeks. Bra could only shake her head as she made her way past him towards her bed. He turned to look at her, entranced by her actions for some reason.

"I brought you here to punish you."

"Well... shouldn't surprise me you'd be into that, you are Vegeta's dau-"

"Not that kind of punishment!" She raised her voice in an irritated tone.

He could only laugh, which irritated her more. Something his father loved to do with Vegeta as well it seems, the apples didn't fall far from their trees.

"You're going to be my servant boy for an entire hour." His laughing stopped when he heard her say this.

"That will teach you to not take what's not yours!"

"What! Servant?"

"That's right."

"What if I say no?" He grinned, thinking he was clever.

"Your father's one of the most fair people on this planet. One should think he would raise his son to be just as honorable." She crossed her arms, a satisfied smile on her face. She had snaked and chosen her words very carefully.

"So you see Goten, it's only fair retribution. You wouldn't want to let your poor father down, would you?" She said slyly before standing up to open her closet door.

Goten thought about it for a minute, an hour couldn't be too bad, could it? He felt a bit guilty about the pie thing now, so in true fashion to his family being oblivious, he agreed to the girl's demands. A smile spread across her face when she heard him finally agree to her terms.

She pulled out a pencil box and a heavy text book along with a stack of papers.

"This is my history homework for the weekend, you're going to do it!" She grinned

devilishly. Goten looked at the large amount of work she was handing him, he frowned.

"You should be studying this, Bra. Not giving it to me." He looked up at her sternly.

"Silence! Slaves cannot talk." She said authoritatively. He quirked an eyebrow,

"So I'm a slave now?" He took the papers over to her bed, and made himself comfortable.

"Heh, I meant servant." The mischievous girl giggled before continuing,

"Don't think you can be lazy either! There will be severe consequences!" She threatened, but Goten just smirked.

"You can't do anything to me." He firmly told her as he filled in an answer on the sheet of paper he was looking at.

"Besides, when you become my slave," He looked up at her now, she could only cross her arms to hear what he had to say. "I'll expect you to be just as dutiful."

Bra laughed, "That fantasy of yours will never come true, now get to work!" She commanded, then headed over to her chest of drawers, remembering she was still wearing her dress. She looked over at him, diligently doing her homework. She smiled to herself.

Taking him up to her room like this felt like a roller coaster ride, it was hard to keep her feelings in control, but she managed. The happy girl walked into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. She unzipped her dress and stepped out of it, folding it with great care, it was something Goten picked out for her after all. After pulling on a large comfy yellow shirt, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Thoughts of Goten in her mind,

'He thought I was going to sleep with him!' She wanted to giggle in delight so badly, but knew he would think she was crazy if she did it. 'He's my slave now too!' She couldn't believe her good luck, this was a memorable day indeed.

So with her silent victories to herself, the girl walked out to find Goten sleeping lazily on her bed. 'Ugh! What a bad slave." She crossed her arms as she approached him.

"Having a good time?"

"Yep. Your homework wasn't hard at all." He opened one eye to look at her, then closed it.

Her mouth fell open, she looked at the sheets of paper. 'Yes, he did finish it.' Eyes scanned the answers, 'It looks correct too.' She smiled now.

"Good work, now for a treat!"

"Really? A treat!" He obediently got up.

"Yes, you get to rub my feet now." She giggled as his smile faltered a bit.

"You mean a treat for you," With the sudden pull of her hand, she fell onto the bed, landing on top of him. Cheek pressed to his chest, she blushed before being rolled over onto her back.

The feelings she had for him were starting to become unbearable. His touch on her skin as he gently took her foot in his hands, made her wish he would touch the rest of her body with the same tenderness. He didn't rub her dainty feet for long though, soon she sat up. He stopped to look over at her.

"Oh.. am I doing it wrong?" He asked.

"No," She folded her hands in her lap, saying nothing. He was treating her so well, she wanted to reciprocate the treatment back. Deep down, she wanted to please him somehow but didn't know how. Glancing at the clock, one thing was certain. Time was running out.

How time flies, when you're having fun.

Goten was looking at her, she had been quiet for a while. He crawled over near the silent girl, "You okay, Bra?" He asked softly.

"I'm tired," a small smile on her lips. She knew she couldn't do anything with him, that's what hurt. The fact her heart couldn't be free. Thinking on it now, her feelings were developing into something more than just a simple crush.

"Let's put you to sleep then," He flashed a warm smile before pulling the blanket away from the bed, revealing crisp sheets underneath.

She felt happy to have him treat her this way, though it was probably due to him being her servant. 'He probably wants to get out of here before the hour is up.' She got under the covers and looked at his warm and gentle face as he tucked her in.

"Are you tired too?"

He thought for a moment, looking at the girl he just put to bed.

"Maybe a little."

A hand reached out to hold his, slowly she pulled him into her bed. Surprisingly, it didn't take much coaxing, for he pulled the covers back on his own and got in.

It didn't feel awkward, as he covered her and himself up with the blanket. His head resting on the pillow beside her, he was facing her. Drawing a hand up, he pushed a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"Is this another one of my duties, as your servant?" He grinned.

"All work and no play." She smirked.

"So this is play? Not very fun-"

"Did you want more work?"

He settled into the bed now. 'That seemed to shut him up.'

"Nope." He shut his eyes, "Besides, it's my job to protect you, Princess. I'm guarding you while you sleep, isn't that noble of me." He chuckled.

"Yeah, it sure is." She humored him, not wanting him to leave. The two of them fell into slumber not too long after. Somehow the girl's arm found it's way around Goten, and sometime in the night his arm draped around her. They slept in peaceful silence.

If only they could fight the sunrise, this moment would've been forever.

* * *

I liked this chapter :P it's great to see some romance between these two 3


	16. Here in this diary

Lol, I hope the last chapter wasn't too fast or anything. Thanks goneef, Mumz, MK08 and MegaManX250 for your reviews xD

At first I was afraid of making her do something so risque, but then I remembered the old days of dragonball... Bulma's not exactly innocent lol. I'm glad to see that it didn't upset anyone so now I have a better idea what to do :) thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter :D enjoy

* * *

**Here in this diary**

Warm sunlight streamed through the bedroom, illuminating all the small trinkets on Bra's dresser. The young princess awoke to a new morning, Goten's face being the first thing she saw. The two were still in bed, an arm resting around each other. Settling her head back into the pillow, she cuddled closer to him. Thoughts drifting to the events of last night; things had moved quite quickly, she didn't expect him to spend the entire night in her room.

'He is a guy after all, it's not like he'd object.' Furrowing her eyebrows slightly, she wondered if he would think differently about her now?

This was the second time they had fallen asleep together. Nothing had happened either, it had remained platonic as usual. Though the situation was strange; she didn't feel bothered about sleeping near him, in fact it only made her heart race with excitement. All this was, was sleep. But would it affect their friendship?

It's not like anyone could blame her; it was in her blood to go after what she wanted. Her parents had probably hooked up in a similar fashion. Only difference was, her parents weren't in a complicated love triangle like she was. Thinking of a way to remedy this, she figured it'd be best to blame the whole thing on him. 'That way, he won't get the wrong idea about me.'

Goten stirred around after a little while, waking up to find the girl in his arms. She felt herself blush as their eyes met, rolling over now, her back faced him.

"Didn't expect you to spend the whole night here." She said in a soft voice, not wanting to wake up the rest of the house.

"Hah." He pulled the blanket to cover himself up more,

'What is this? He's acting like he owns my bed now!'

"You had me locked up in your arms, I couldn't get out." He retorted, while covering her shoulder with a piece of blanket. Before she could respond, he said her name.

"Bra,"

"Yeah?" She felt slightly uneasy.

"Maybe we should keep this a secret?" After some silence he continued,

"I don't want to know how Trunks would react to this, and Paris..." His words drifted.

"It's not like we did anything bad, we just... fell asleep." She rolled over to look at him now. He nodded his head in agreement after a while.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything."

There was a hint of something else in his voice, but she couldn't tell what it was. Her eyes just strayed to catch glimpses of the man laying down beside her; his muscular arms were folded back behind his head against a crown of thick black hair. Looking at his face, she saw those matching dark eyes that she wished would look only at her.

What they were doing wasn't normal. But here they were laying comfortably in bed together. What a predicament.

There was a sudden knock on her door now, which made the two of them sit up in bed at the same time. Who could be there? Was it Trunks? Or even worse, her father?

Did they already know the events of last night? Thoughts whirled through their minds. As if on impulse, Bra quickly grabbed Goten and pushed him into her closet. He crouched down into the back, near her shoe boxes and high heels as she shut the closet door.

"Who is it?" She called out as she quickly started to smooth the blanket out on her bed. Her eyes scanned to look for traces Goten might have left behind.

"It's me." Her brother's voice responded at the door. Bra opened her bedroom window before making her way to her bathroom, soon she returned to open the door with tooth brush in mouth. The purple haired boy looked at his sister a little surprised.

"Oh sorry, hope I didn't wake you." Trunks said to her as he came into the room.

"Yeah, it's okay. I have to get up anyway." She mumbled with the brush in her mouth, she headed back to the bathroom hoping Trunks would leave. 'What's he doing here? He's never come to my bedroom this early before." She finished brushing her teeth and looked back into her bedroom. Trunks hadn't left, he was sitting on her bed now. Sudden paranoia crept over her.

"So what's up?" She asked casually before walking over to her dresser. The girl picked up her hairbrush and began to pass it through her long strands of hair, not wanting to make too much eye contact with her brother.

"Well," He started slowly,

"I don't know if dad told you, but starting today you're going to be training with us."

"Yeah, he said he'd train me." She nodded her head, hoping to hurry along this conversation. Trunks laughed all of a sudden before continuing,

"He's got this crazy idea that you can take on Goten."

She crossed her arms and fixed her eyes on her brother. He stood up and went over to her window, a small frown on his face now, "You're probably stronger than most girls, but Goten can go Super Saiyan, he can kill you!"

"Well, I'm sure dad has some rules involved. I don't think he'd set me up to get killed." She assured him.

She knew she was weaker than Goten, but Trunks made it seem like she had no chance at all. Growing up in the time she did, she had to learn to fight in order to survive. The weak died off, it was a true survivalist's world. She didn't manage to live this long by hiding and evading the androids all the time. Gohan had taught her brother before his untimely death, and it was those teachings that her brother passed down to her. She learned various fighting skills from other survivors, before they too would perish by the hands of the androids.

It was strange; Goten wasn't even alive in her time due to Goku being dead. Here in this time, she wasn't meant to be born. It was as though they were never meant to meet, destiny hadn't allowed it.

"Bra?" Trunks' voice registered in her head. She snapped out of it and looked at her brother.

"Sorry, I was having a flashback." She frowned, she didn't like to think about the past.

It brought back hurtful memories. Trunks must have sensed this, he put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about that anymore okay?" He said in a comforting voice.

"You're with us now, this is the life mom wanted for you. The life you deserve." Encouraging words said by her brother, it made the girl smile.

"Thanks, Trunks."

He nodded his head at her, a smile on his face now, "About Goten,"

"What about him?" She asked, remembering he was in her closet.

"I'll give you some tips on how to hold your ground against him." Trunks' tone became defensive now, "If he beats my little sister up, I'll come in and take him out!"

They both grinned. Not wanting Trunks to splurge out all their battle plans, Bra walked over to her bedroom door. "I'm going to finish some of my homework, I'll meet up with you and dad later today." She informed him.

"Yeah sure, has Goten's lessons been paying off?"

"I think so, I didn't get my results yet."

"Surprises me," Trunks chuckled, "He can teach you history, but he forgets his shoes."

"Huh? His shoes?" Bra tried to understand what shoes had to do with anything; then it quickly dawned on her, 'Goten must have left his shoes at the front door before he came upstairs to see me!' She formulated, 'Does he know Goten is here?' She wondered to herself, 'No of course not, I erased all suspicious evidence... right?'

"Yeah, So I wonder how he got home." Trunks' face looked perplexed, "Maybe he flew home, but I think someone would remember not wearing their shoes." He was thinking about this too much for comfort; she knew Trunks wasn't as gullible as Goten, she had to come up with an excuse.

"Maybe he was in a hurry?" Bra offered an explanation, hoping her detective of a brother would buy it.

"Could be, maybe he's still here in this house somewhere." He said flatly, and then to her horror he started to survey the area with his eyes.

'Play it cool, play it cool, pretend you know nothing!' The agitated girl tried to ease her mind.

"Hah, that's crazy. You would've found him by now." She tried to sound amused.

"Yeah, I've searched most of the house." His focus was directed at her now,

"Except your room," He said it almost... accusingly. The girl hoped the shock wasn't visible on her face, because it would be her downfall.

"Why would he be in here, eww! What are you saying Trunks?" She feigned disgust hoping he would buy it. Much to her advantage, it seemed to work because he laughed.

'I guess he really thinks nothing could ever happen between Goten and me.' She didn't know whether to be happy or not about this new revelation.

"I'm just kidding around, course he wouldn't be in here." He shook his head and walked over towards the door now, a grin plastered on his face, "He'll turn up anyway, if he wants his shoes back."

'Sometimes, I think Trunks can be very scary... he must get it from dad.' She let out a sigh of relief as her brother headed down the hallway.

"I'll catch ya later sis, we train in an hour!" He called over his shoulder before disappearing.

'That's not much time, I have to get Goten out of here!' She quickly locked her bedroom door and pulled open her closet doors. Goten was there, as he should be, but he was holding something that caught her eye. Something that made her whole body freeze in place. In his hand was a very familiar pink hardcover book with a golden lock.

Her eyes grew wide as he smiled at her.

* * *

A/N: I very much liked the idea of Goten hiding near some high heels haha, and what's he doing with that book? Find out next time ;D


	17. A reason to fight

Thanks Mumz, MK08 and goneef for your reviews xD it's one of the highlights of my day lol. goneef, I agree on the death penalty for Goten :P wonder if he'll get his shoes back xD MK08, if Trunks searched around that room and found Goten, I think he would be feeling a world of pain in the next few chapters xD

* * *

**A reason to fight**

All she could do was stare, stare at the diary in the hand of the guy she had locked away hidden feelings for. The secrets held inside the book, did he read them? Her eyes scanned the face of the culprit before her, a smile was painted on his face, but why was he smiling? She didn't know how to react, 'If he does know... is it a good thing?' Instinctively she reached forward to snatch the book out of his hand. While carefully inspecting it, she saw that it was still tightly locked. Raising an eyebrow at this,

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing. I just found your diary." The boy dared to say ever so smugly, then grinned. A feeling of alarm coursed through her body, leaving her to wonder if he indeed did read it or was smiling to annoy her further.

"You read it?" Blue eyes glaring at him for an answer. His dark eyes could only lower to the floor, then back up again at the frightening daughter of Vegeta.

In a quiet voice he finally told her,

"Yeah."

"WHAT?" The girl yelled in outrage and panic, her secret was out. Goten quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and tried to shush her to be quiet. Wrapping an arm around her, he tried a feeble attempt to restrain the girl who was now squirming around in his arms to free herself.

"Do you want Trunks to find me here?" His whisper tinted with worry, "Or worse, you're dad? They'll kill me!" The youngest son of Kakarot seemed to have fear instilled in him as he tried to calm the fiery girl down. Suddenly, she stopped trying to physically resist him. She just looked at him, it was almost unnerving.

"They're not gonna kill you." Bra said in a low voice, her eyes piercing into him.

"Th..They're not?" The poor boy stammered; this whole ordeal was looking a lot like Goku afraid of Chi-Chi after he had done something wrong.

"No," She continued to say in an icy tone, Goten rubbed the back of his head feeling a bit relieved about the situation. But she wasn't done with him; when she continued, her words spat like venom.

"Because I'm gonna kill you first!" Of course she had not forgotten the unforgivable, 'How dare he read my private things!' The scared boy began to inch away backwards into the closet, holding his hands up in front of him as if trying to defend himself from the impending wrath of Vegeta's daughter.

"Bra, I was kidding!" Desperation in his eyes, "I.. I didn't read anything at all!" Goten pleaded as his back touched the wall of the closet. "I mean it!" The tone of his voice seemed truthful, but could she really believe him? The teal haired girl just watched him, wondering if she was really that scary. She shook her head, 'It's too early to deal with this.'

Amidst the silence, Goten appeared to have gathered his courage back. Making a quick recovery, he boldly stepped up closer to her.

"What's the big deal over your diary anyway? I'm sure you've got nothing interesting written in there," He began to close the closet doors, his back was towards her. The girl's fist clenched at her side, 'How dare he tell me I've got nothing to write about!' She wanted to knock some sense into him, but his next comment caught her attention. A very familiar old topic was brought up, yet again.

"Besides, I'm sure the epitome of that diary is all about that scared guy who can't even talk to girls." Goten chuckled, as if he knew everything that went on in her life. Why did moments with him feel so polar opposite at times? Goten could be loving and caring for a day, and then turn into a real jerk the next. 'He doesn't even pick fights with other girls, it's like he lives to aggravate me!'

One thing was for sure, he was really asking for it. Bra hadn't been feeling particularly enthusiastic to train with her brother and father, but now... now she was definitely ready. Strangely enough, between her many thoughts of anger and confused feelings; one crucial question came to mind. 'Why does he keep asking about that guy?' Crossing her arms over her chest, thoughts drifted to the letter. 'I have to find out who this mystery guy is. It piqued Goten's interests enough to talk about it twice, and it's not even any of his business.' Her sapphire blue eyes flashed with anger as she was brought back to reality, she wouldn't have him insult her like that and get away with it.

"You're not the only one with a love life, Goten."

"You have a love life now, Bra?" He teased, his eyes glowed with enjoyment. She said nothing. How true it was, she didn't have a love life. Looking at the annoying son of Kakarot she wondered again how she could like this guy and dislike him so much at the same time.

"Well. I'd like to meet him then." His eyes were searching her, wondering if she was telling the truth or not. She turned her back to him and dismissively fanned her hand, as though he were a servant or peasant.

"So you're interested in men now, Goten?" A half hearted laugh escaped her lips before continuing,

"I've had enough of you and your bad breath for one morning." She closed her eyes, making fun of him felt so good. Maybe he too, felt this way when he picked on her.

"Why don't you go home and brush your teeth before I let my daddy and brother know where you've been hiding." A string of insults combined with a threat, what beautiful wordplay this girl had. The devious girl finally turned around to see him trying to smell his breath, she laughed at his self consciousness. She didn't really smell anything, she just wanted to pay him back for the insults he slew at her earlier.

He closed his mouth with a pout, "Fine, but I'll be back!" A playful smile curled on his lips now. Bra rested a hand on her hip, "Get outta here, Goten." Her words fell on him, as though he were a pest or housefly she wanted to swat away.

He levitated off the floor and looked at her for a while, then waved goodbye before leaving through her window.

'Finally.' She looked back at her diary, made sure the lock was secure, then hid it safely under her mattress. Smoothing the wrinkles of the blanket, her head was now filled with thoughts of the night before. 'We probably won't spend another night together again.' Turning now, she walked out of her bedroom, 'It's a secret, that only the two of us know.'

Shaking her head, she decided to focus on the important matters at hand. Like revenge.

Goten didn't know it, but he had fueled her enough for her day's training. Strange how he didn't even acknowledge their impending fight, 'Maybe he just doesn't care'. Which was probably good news for Bra, because she really wanted to give him a beat down.

Sadly, he would be a hard opponent to defeat, and training with Vegeta and Trunks wasn't easy. She had never trained in a gravity room before; the first few steps into the room felt like she was turning into a pancake. The force of pressure that held down her body made her put a lot of effort into just being able to stand up in there. Vegeta lowered the gravity now in order for her to adjust at a training level better suited for beginners. The proud father then turned his attention to his children, like a general to his troops, he began to speak.

"You might be wondering why I proposed this battle between you and that youngest spawn of Kakarot." The room was quiet as his children listened obediently before he continued,

"The reason behind this is because I see him as an idle good for nothing. Completely giving up on his training in order to do purposeless things. His brother at least defeated Cell," Vegeta ranted then scoffed, "But Goten, what could he defeat? He's a disgrace to the Saiyan race."

Vegeta continued on with his speech as Bra began to worry about her feelings now,

'Dad really hates Goten. He'll never approve of us being together... if that even happens.'

"There are always new threats surfacing on this planet." Vegeta crossed his arms, "The Earthlings here would have been long dead by now if we stood idly by and did nothing." The Saiyan prince's attention rested upon his daughter now. "When you told us your story, it made me realize something."

"What's that?" She asked, thinking about her past life was something she didn't want to dwell on.

"That this new generation isn't prepared for such matters. I don't want the same thing that happened in your time to happen to this one."

Her father was thinking ahead, and rightly so. This younger generation did appear to be a lot lazier. Goten seemed like he had given up training all together, his brother looked like he just studied all the time. Marron didn't train at all. Trunks was probably one of the few who still did, but that was probably due to Vegeta. Bra's future could very well come true in this time as well, it was a definite possibility. The girl shuddered, no one should live the life she left behind. She nodded her head, in total agreement with her father.

Trunks agreed as well, "We have to be prepared for whatever comes at us, the more fighters the better." Trunks shook his head before continuing, being very careful with his words now, "But that doesn't stop the fact that Goten can become a Super Saiyan though." The older brother showed genuine concern over his sister.

"You needn't worry about that. He won't be fighting as a Super Saiyan." Vegeta informed his son, Trunks let out a sigh of relief.

His father continued, "Goten's had formal training, but that was a long time ago. He's probably out of practice."

"So, maybe I can catch up!" Bra exclaimed gleefully.

"Even if you don't win, at least he'll wise up and train more." Then the old familiar smirk appeared on Vegeta's face. "Imagine though, if he did get defeated. By my daughter of all people, how mortifying it must be for him... and his father."

Of course. Vegeta just wanted to belittle Goku by using his son as an instrument of embarrassment. How fitting, not too long ago Bra herself had used Goten's father as an example to get him to be her slave. Crafty minds must think alike.

Thinking on it now, there were a lot of benefits to this fight. Her own revenge as well as her father's would both be satisfied if Goten got beaten up badly or actually managed to get defeated. It would also force him to train more in order to be ready for future threats. Who knows, Vegeta might actually acknowledge Goten's fighting ability and not hate him so much for being useless. 'And if dad accepts Goten, It'll be easier for us to get together!' It was all coming into place, this fight had to go down.

So onward the three of them trained, a day filled with sweat, grueling exercise and a little bit of scrapes and cuts. They diligently worked through the hours of the day, goals set in their minds. Goten had remained true to his promise, returning to the house in search of his shoes. The area was clear, no one was in sight, so carefully he treaded down the hallway towards Trunks' room. Scanning the room with his eyes, he managed to find them right next to Trunks' desk. Goten picked them up and quickly made his departure through the nearby window. Chuckling to himself, he wondered about Trunks' reaction upon finding out the shoes were missing.

"These can't fit him anyway." The silly boy laughed as he headed towards home.

* * *

Guess he did get his shoes :p

I've been working on the next chapter, I'm happy to be working on the newest character to this story. He'll make things interesting.

Next chapter: A new friend

I think you all probably know who it is xD


	18. A new friend

Lol goneef, I guess it was obvious hm xD

Btw, did the last chapter (A reason to fight) not show up? It's been up for a while and only had 2 views, usually it's about 20-40 views by now. The site's been giving me trouble uploading chapters :(

* * *

**A new friend**

Bra's body was still sore from the extensive training she had gone through with her father and brother over the weekend. Sitting at her desk in the rowdy classroom had never felt better. It was the last class of the day, the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Glancing at her watch she noticed he was 3 minutes late, strange for him since he was always so punctual.

A few more students arrived, minutes continued to pass by. Bra flipped through her notebook now, the envelope with the note was tucked away towards the back. Pulling it out she reread it, 'Locker 32, that's where I'll find him.' Her thoughts drifted, 'I wonder what he's like... what if he's weird.. like those guys who breathe real hard or bad hygiene or something?' She felt herself sink down in her chair, assuming things would do her no good.

A little while later, one of her classmates emerged from the doorway and shushed everyone to keep quiet. His distinct mohawk and chocolate colored skin was very hard to miss, it was Uub. 'What's he doing?' The classroom soon lowered down to a quiet murmur and then silence.

"Good news, guys. The teacher's absent AND the attendance office forgot to send someone to cover for the class." Uub grinned as he locked the classroom door. Excited whispers now were hushed back down by Uub. 'They must respect him to pay attention to his orders like this.' Bra wondered about the behavior of her fellow classmates. Soon enough everyone was quiet, a boy spoke up from the front "How do you know if they forgot to send someone?"

"Because they forgot to send someone for the last class too, they probably overlooked the teacher's absence since he's always here." Uub chuckled before continuing, "So we're gonna do the same thing the other classes did: Keep quiet and don't draw attention to ourselves. Anyone got a big piece of paper?" He asked, some people looked quizzical, others remained in their seats, but a few people searched around to fulfill his request.

"There's an old newspaper over here." The same boy who had spoken up earlier said, handing it to Uub. The mohawked clown then fastened the large sheet of newspaper over the glass of the door, completely blocking out the view of the outside. How he managed to secure it without tape, Bra didn't know, but there were more important matters to wonder about now. 'This is awesome, no homework today and no boring history lesson!' What a beautiful end to the school day. Needless to say, she was very happy.

Now that the students were in their own private room, some of them began to move their desks around, being careful to not make any noise of course. Bra realized they were making a circle out of their desks, so she got up to move hers as well. The teamwork of the classroom was kind of awe inspiring; well, they all had the common goal of not getting caught anyway.

"What are we doing?" A nerdy girl with thick glasses asked, concern on her face.

"Relax! Let's tell ghost stories or something." A guy near Uub piped up.

"Aww, I wish I brought snacks!" Someone whined, a few others agreed. Uub stood up and opened one of the large windows facing the left side of the classroom, he poked his head out to survey the area then looked back over at his classmates.

"I can go out and get some snacks,"

"No, don't risk it!"

"Cool, ice cream for me!"

"I'm thirsty, so may I have an orange soda, if that's okay?"

"You better not steal our money, Uub!"

"Guys, I don't think this is a good idea, what if we get caught?"

"Eww, make sure you get Mike some breath mint! I just got kicked in the face with it!"

"Shut up, Sarah!"

"Getting a pizza would be too much, right?"

"Wow good idea, pizza party up in heeerrre!"

Most of the class was just rambling away with their thoughts on food, like starving fools. 'They better keep quiet or else someone will find out about us.' Bra turned her attention to Uub now, who was taking the pizza orders. 'How's he going to get so many boxes of pizza without getting caught?'

"Okay listen up! The pizza shop down the block from here sells it $1 a slice for regular cheese pizza, let's just stick to cheese pizza, getting other toppings will confuse me." Uub laughed nervously before taking a sheet of paper from someone's notebook, then walked up to the front of the room and stood at the teacher's desk. "Anybody who wants pizza line up, write your name here and deposit the money into my pocket." He chuckled, a few people were hesitant but he reassured them he wouldn't rob them.

There was a shuffle of movement from several students as they all lined up to take their orders. Bra decided to get into the line too. The amount of training she had been doing lately made her hungry often; though one slice just wouldn't cut it, she'd have to make do with it. When all the orders were complete, Uub safely pocketed the money and the list of names.

"I'll be back soon!" He said while levitating off his feet. 'He can fly?' Bra was shocked. Not everyone knew the secrets of flying, so how did he know? The quiet chatter amongst her classmates was an excited one. 'No wonder they respect him, I bet they've never seen anyone fly before, and I guess he does seem like a nice guy too.' Bra concluded.

Someone had spoken from behind her,

"I heard he learned how to fly from a wizard!"

"Really? Maybe that's why he's so strong too."

"That's stupid, he trained himself in order to learn how to fly. That's what he said anyway."

'Trained himself, so is he a fighter like dad and Trunks?' The girl expressed genuine curiosity now, it was rare to meet someone who knew skills similar to her family's, or was this a normal thing? She didn't know much about the outside world, only arriving to this time not long ago.

The class had managed to keep hushed during Uub's absence. Someone had turned the lights out, leaving the classroom dark with a slate blue color washed upon the walls. It was cloudy outside, rain would probably fall soon. The perfect atmosphere for scary stories, this was feeling a lot like a camping trip... except they were indoors and a fire was missing. Still, it was a comfortable environment. It wasn't often that people got to bond with their classmates like this.

As they all sat hushed in the classroom, a tall boy with long blond hair began to tell a story. It wasn't a particularly scary story; it did have good ambiance to it although some parts were kind of brutal.

"And so, after the demon dragged her dead parents' bodies back to her bedroom, he placed them in a sitting position... facing their daughter, who was frightened stiff, pretending to be asleep, knowing that if she were awake this killer would not hesitate to end her life... just like he had killed her mother and father in cold blood." He continued his grim story after a moment's pause,

"Her father's mouth was agape, jaw halfway falling off the skull, his eyes sunken back in cloudy white. Her mother, was slumped down to the side, she couldn't see what horrible things he had done to her. And now to her horror, her eyes focused in the dark upon the killer, she wanted to scream because the tall figure looming above her parents wasn't even human at all."

A few people murmured now, some chuckled,

"It's body was tall, arms were longer than normal with curling black nails. Completely black eyes, with blackened skin as if it were burned in a fire. The monster began to carve something on the wall, the girl just laid there helpless, not wanting to draw attention to herself." Uub had returned and was floating by the window silently, maybe he was waiting to hear the rest of the story and didn't want to interrupt.

"When the monster finished with it's carvings, it walked over to the sleeping girl. Heavy footsteps creaking on the floorboards, it was standing over her, looking at her. She could feel it's black eyes on her, it stood over her body for a long time, just watching her in the dark." After another moment's pause to build suspense, the boy continued.

"The evil being finally walked away from her bedside, and out of the room. When her eyes focused in the dark upon the carving he left on the wall, she saw the cryptic message he left behind: "I know you're awake".

Uub walked over and set the boxes of pizza down next to the blond haired storyteller. "Pretty good story," He chuckled, a few others agreed with him. Some were unfazed, while a few laughed it off. It was pretty hard to tell good ghost stories.

"Pizza time!" Someone cheered. The boxes were soon open and divided amongst the class. It went on like that until it was time to be dismissed, more stories and the delicious taste of pizza.

The class began to pack their things now, discarding all evidence like pizza boxes, newspaper from the door and other junk that didn't belong there. Soon enough, the bell rang for dismissal and they all poured out into the hallway. Some of them couldn't believe they managed to get away with it for so long. It was a good memory to have for such a rare occasion.

Bra headed over to her locker and got her things ready to leave. Now the time had come to see who was at locker 32. Fixing her hair in the mirror she had hung up on her locker door, she felt ready enough. The girl closed her locker door and headed towards the aforementioned destination. Thoughts and unanswered questions in her head. 'I wonder what he's like?'

When she finally reached the right row of lockers, someone was already there. Looking inside locker 32 was none other than Uub.

'Huh, him?' She wasn't sure why a guy like him would have trouble talking to girls, he seemed fine on his own.

"Hey, Uub." The girl boldly said to the boy who was busily checking something in his locker. His attention was caught, he looked over at her and then shyly laughed. Bra was holding his note in her hand, suddenly wondering how he had even put it into her bag in the first place.

"Hey, Bra. I didn't think I'd hear from you," He chuckled, "I thought maybe my note creeped you out." A smile on his face now, she returned one back at him. 'At least he's not some creepy guy.' Her curious eyes however fell upon the inside of his locker.

'Wow, that's weird. What's he doing with so many water bottles?'

Uub must have noticed her looking at them, because he closed the locker door and nervously laughed. "I can explain all of that, just not here." The boy with the mohawk told her as he began to walk down the hallway, carefree as can be.

The two of them left the school together, after walking a little while he finally told her his secret.

"I'm sure I can trust you, you seem like a nice person."

"Yeah, I'm not so bad." She humored him

Uub laughed before continuing,

"Well, you're the only one who knows about this anyway."

Her curiosity was piqued and confused at the same time, 'What's the big deal over water?'

She nodded her head, giving him the confirmation to continue.

"Uh.. those water bottles all have a language only I can read, and I pretty much cheat through all my classes with them." The cunning boy said with a quick nervousness in his voice.

At first it shocked her. It was unfair to those who studied hard, but then again she wasn't a snitch or anything along those lines. It's not like it was hurting anyone either, except maybe Uub. There were many subjects she felt she wouldn't use later in life anyway. Uub seemed like an athlete type of guy, what's he going to do with school subjects like chemistry?

"So you cheated all this time?"

"Nah not all the time, I know my stuff. I just cheat on what I don't remember, to guarantee a passing grade." He turned his attention to look at her,

"You're not mad? Or don't think it's wrong?"

"Nope, if I knew a secret language I'd use it to my advantage too!" Bra thought back on her own father, if people could forgive him for destroying entire planets it's not like cheating on a few tests is a big deal.

Uub was happy, "I've never told anyone, but you're awesome for understanding." He said, grinning.

And so, a new friendship was born. The mystery guy of locker 32 turned out to be a fun guy after all.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it :p I hope that last chapter showed up. Let me know if you're experiencing any errors, I'll re-upload it :)

Also that scary story was hard to write, not my genre at all lol. Hope Uub's char is a likeable one :)


End file.
